We are Young
by lyric312
Summary: The young justice team have been relieved of duty for a month and are trying to get along, My first fanfiction, multiple pairings WallyxArtemis RobinxZatanna KaldurxRaquel ConnerxM'Gann. I suck at summaries be nice. Rated because they swear a bit:P
1. Relieved of duty

**Well Hi, This is my first fanfiction so be nice:D**

**Right on with the story :) x**

"What?! Bats you can't do that?!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I believe you have made a mistake!"

**Recognised Robin B01, Artemis B07, Zatanna Zatara B08.**

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, flashy here forgot his belt." Said Artemis as she glared at Robin who shrugged.

"Rob!" Wally sped over to stand by his friend, "Bats has gone mad!" He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?!" Cried Robin, his eyes wide behind his dark glasses.

"Batman has decided to relieve us of duty," explained Aqualad.

"WHAT?" Shouted Artemis.

Batman held up his hand for silence and the team shut up instantly.

"If you'll all be quiet for 10 minutes and let me explain? The league has thought of it to be a good idea that you guys spend the next month 'bonding'. Black Canary thinks that it will build team work skills. However in order for you to do this you have to be relieved of work..." He trailed off.

**Recognised Martian Manhunter 12, Miss Martian B05.**

M'Gann skipped him with her uncle close behind carrying five small suitcases.

"Hi everyone! Aren't you excited?!" She grinned.

They all looked at her.

"So wait," Robin stopped her and frowned, "What are these team building exercises?"

The team could have sworn they saw batman smirk as he said: "Well, this week you're going camping..."

"Well isn't that perfect..." Muttered Wally.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"I can't believe I've managed to survive here an hour with you two arguing." Muttered Robin, he had been sat in the front seat of a cramped car with Raquel, Artemis and Wally. Artemis and Wally hadn't shut up throughout the whole of the journey. Zatanna had text him saying things we're really quiet in their car and that she was sure Connor and M'Gann were having a psychic conversation without her and Kaldur.

"God guys, get a room!" He laughed as they stopped to glare at the back of his head, "Turn left here Rocket."

"Okie Dokie," she grinned, "How long left?"

Robin looked at the map Batman gave him, they have been forbidden from taking anything electrical apart from mobiles that he had given them.

"Um... 2 miles, we'll be there soon."

"Thank god, these two are starting to bug the hell out of me," Raquel muttered, she had the patience of a saint but after an hour of Wally and Artemis down each other's throat it had started to wear thin.

"Um, Raquel?"

"What is it Hun?"

"What do people do when they're camping?"

Everyone stopped to look at Robin and for the first time in the whole journey the car was silent.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN CAMPING?!" Exploded Rocket.

"Err, no? And shouldn't your eyes be on the road?" He replied.

Rocket snapped her head back to the road and Wally leant on the back of Robin's seat.

"Aw man, camping's dreadful with your parents, but when you're with your friends it's hilarious!" He laughed, obviously remembering a good memory.

"Don't worry Rob, if it's any constellation, I've never been camping either," She sighed, Wally stared at her, "Stop looking at me like that Baywatch, I never really fancied it!" Wally was about to react with a quick comeback but Robin stopped him.

"We're here guys."


	2. What's for dinner?

**So yeah, I'm on a writing spree so here's chapter two, please leave a review, your opinions matter to me, ENJOY! x**

"Aw why?" Complained Wally.

"Because, Baywatch, Batman only gave us two tents!"

Wally pouted, he had suggested they paired up boy girl and got in the tents. Artemis disagreed.

"I've got an idea," Piped up Zatanna her eyes gleaming, "Let's have a race to see who can put their tent up first; Boys vs. Girls, the loser has to make dinner!"

"Let's make it even more interesting, the loser has to make dinner and clean the pots afterwards," Put in Connor grinning.

"Deal." Zatanna held out her hand.

The boys thought about it for a second then Robin stepped forwards, "Deal," and they shook hands. Zatanna was sure he held her hand for longer than necessary.

"GO," Shouted Rocket.

**_½ an hour later_**

"DONE!" Screeched Wally as they nailed the last peg down.

Artemis laughed, "Finally, we've been waiting for ages! The boy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers clearly has no clue when it comes to reading instructions, Aquaman's protégé can't connect A to C, the boy wonder spent fifteen minutes looking at the poles and the clone of superman can't put some pegs in the ground!"

The boys turned to look over to where the girls were setting up and there stood a large tent with the girls sat in front of it laughing at them.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"We both know that was unfair, you've got a sorceress!" Complained Wally.

"I didn't use any spells! Besides you're the fastest 16 year old on the planet!" Zatanna retorted. "So, what are you going to make us?" She winked at them but Robin was already rummaging in the back of Raquel's car.

"Well there are pans, some soup and some fish in here and lots of meat in the cooler." He called out, "what do you think of tomato soup to start, followed by these chickens then some of the cookies?"

"Sounds great Rob, We're gonna need wood," Wally pondered.

"I'll go," said Artemis.

"I'll come with you," sighed Wally.

"Arty, we'll put everything in the tent don't worry," Rocket said.

"Let's crack on with dinner," sighed Kaldur as Artemis and Wally ran into the woods.

"Wally? WALLY? Come on this isn't funny!" He had sped off and left her the minute they stepped in the woods, "Wally? Where are you?! Oh fuck, Wally!" She hugged herself and stepped over the roots of the trees.

"Wally?! If I die here you're going to feel bad!" She stopped as a twig snapped behind her, she spun around, nothing... Then a figure fell out a tree behind her and threw their arms around her.

"Hey beautiful," Wally muttered in her ear.

She pulled away and glared at him; "Fuck sake, don't you dare do that to me again! Why did you leave me? I am so going to..." She trailed off as Wally cupped her face in his hands and kissed her full on the lips. Artemis pulled back.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you," he murmured and leaned in again but she pressed her index finger on his lips, "But you hate me?" She said.

"I've always loved you, I just couldn't tell you..." It was his turn to trail off as she put her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him again.


	3. The First night: Part one

**So hey yeah I'm really pleased with how many has read my story so far:') thank you yo everyone that put a review, your advice has been taken on and I'm going to try and put it in my story, Thank you x**

**Right so lets get started :D Enjoy!**

****"Kaldur you are an amazing cook!"

Kaldur blushed, "Thank you M'Gann, but you know I had help!" He smiled.

Connor lent in and whispered gently in her ear, "its almost as good as anything you can make," then it was her turn to blush, rewarding his sweetness with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ugh, I don't want to see my dinner a second time, get a room uh tent." M'Gann laughed and Connor gave Robin a stare that would put Batman to shame.

"Well boys, that was lovely," sighed Zatanna tossing her plate to Robin, "good luck with the washing up," she laughed.

The girls got up and left the boys to clean the pots.

"Hey Arty?" asked Raquel once they were in their tent,

"Yeah?"

"Why did you take so long in the woods?"

Artemis almost spat out the cookie she was munching on.

"Yeah you did take a long time, was everything okay?" said Zatanna who had just pulled a hoodie on over her pajamas.

"Um yeah we just had to go far into the forest for wood," she lied, "Zee, why are you in your pajamas already?"

Zatanna looked down, "Its comfier than my other clothes," she shrugged.

The others agreed and quickly changed, they were about to sit down and talk in the tent when they heard Kaldur shout them,

"Girls?"

"We should go and join them shouldn't we?" sighed Rocket, the girls walked out to find Connor, Wally, Kaldur and Robin half asleep next to a pile of gleaming plates.

"Awww, tired are we?" Mocked Artemis, Zatanna waved her hand over the fire and muttered "thgiler," causing it to spark up again, Raquel and M'Gann carried the pots and dumped them in the back of the cars.

"What shall we do now?" muttered Robin who was straining to keep his eyes open, Zatanna patted the space between her and Artemis and he and Wally plonked down between them. "You need to keep us entertained or we're going to fall asleep!"

When Raquel and M'Gann got back they we're all leaning against each other looking very tired, "Wakey Wakey," Rocket clapped her hands, and sat herself in between Wally and Kaldur around the campfire and M'Gann cuddled herself up next to Connor who put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Then Zatanna sat up quickly causing Robins head to fall off her shoulder,

"Why don't we play a game?" She grinned.


	4. The First night: Part two

**Hi! Well i know the last chapter was really short so this ones going to be longer, I was almost crying at the reviews your all amazing! Thank you so much!:'):D**

**Enjoy!x**

****"Zee that's a great idea!" Robin sat up grinning, Zatanna blushed at the nickname.

"Yeah, but what are we going to play," Yawned Wally propping himself up on his elbows, Zatanna thought for a moment then snapped her fingers, "I know what we can play," she grinned, her eyes gleaming, "lets play truth or dare!" The others nodded they loved the idea, they had played it once before on new years eve.

They all moved in closer to form a circle and eagerly waited for Zatanna to start.

"By the way guys, if you forfeit you have to take an item of clothing off, okay? Right, M'Gann, Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What was your most embarrassing moment here on Earth?"

M'Gann thought about it for a moment, "When Conner offered to help make dinner once and I kind of got it all over him, when i was cleaning him up we almost kissed but Red Tornado came in," she blushed, Conner laughed.

"I went back to watch static and he just walked off like it was completely normal," They sniggered.

"Kaldur, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone at the moment?"

"I think I do, She's beautiful but she doesn't know it..." He trailed off, Raquel looked at him and she could of sworn his eyes flickered towards her.

"Wally, Truth or dare?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Dare," he winked at Artemis who rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Well I can't think of any good ones, anyone else got any ideas?"

Robin sat up, "I do," he laughed evilly, "Cinnamon challenge,"

"NO!" Cried Wally, "Remember last time, you threw up! I forfeit," he took off his hoodie.

"Coward," laughed Robin, Wally ignored him and turned to Zatanna.

"Truth or dare," he grinned.

"Dare."

"Kiss anyone here," He laughed, Zatanna sighed and got up to walk over to Wally but before she reached him she spun round and kissed Robin on the cheek, he froze then blushed, he definitely wasn't expecting that.

"HEY! Forfeit, you kissed his cheek!"

"You didn't specify!" She lent in and kissed him again but on the lips, "there!" She looked at Robin, "Feeling the aster?" she muttered, he smiled, "Defiantly feeling the aster,"

"Artemis! Truth or dare?" Zatanna asked,

"Dare!"

"Switch tops with someone,"

Artemis sighed and got up and unzipped her hoodie and threw it at Wally, then walked over to M'Gann, "Give me your top," She sighed M'Gann blushed and stood up and yanked off her tank top, Artemis switched it for her green shirt, She caught Wally's eye, he was staring.

"Put your eyes back in your sockets Baywatch," she laughed, "Fuck, M'Gann your tiny!" The top only just reached past Artemis's belly button, M'Gann shrugged and rest her head on Conner who held her close.

"Hey, I'm going to want that shirt back you know!" Artemis laughed.

"Pst, I think its time we went to bed," Whispered Rocket and pointed to Zatanna and Robin, she had her head on his shoulder and he had his head on hers with his arms around her, they were both fast asleep.

Wally and Artemis got up and and carefully praised them apart and carried them to bed.


	5. I know

**Omg the response has been amazing! I love you guys so much! I've got a vague storyline but if theres anything you'd like to see me put in just tell me:D**

**Enjoy!x**

"Wake up, boy wonder!"

"Wally?!"

"Yep, now get up, I think Zatanna's making breakfast!"

Robin sniggered, then felt his face, glasses? Check. He looked around, the tent was empty, then the smell of pancakes drifted in. Robin quickly pulled on some clothes and staggered out the tent.

Zatanna was sat in front of a fire, cooking pancakes and tossing them perfectly, God she's beautiful, he thought.

"Morning Rob," called Wally, "You've got to try these!"

Zatanna smiled and held out a plate with pancakes on, "Thanks," he grinned.

As he sat down Wally nudged him, "You should hear what the girls have planned for today," his eyes gleamed.

Then Rocket pounded out of the forest, "I've found it!" She exclaimed, "It's not far from here, come on guys lets go!"

M'Gann laughed, "Relax, its not going anywhere!"

Robin frowned, "Uh, what not going anywhere?"

"Kaldur found a lake and Rocket is dying to spend the day there, we've packed a picnic and everything," said Zatanna as she took his plate from him then turned to go into the girls tent, "Don't forget swimming shorts," she laughed.

**1/2 an hour later**

****"Come on!" Complained Rocket,

"I swear if she tells us to hurry up one more time I am going to dump this Picnic basket on her and then see how fast she can walk with it!" Murmured Wally,

"Oh be nice! She's excited!" Laughed Artemis,

"I've never seen her like this," Giggled Zatanna as she rubbed her shoulder where her bag was.

"Do you want me to carry that?" Offered Robin, She grinned,

"Please, Thank you," As soon as she gave it him, he regretted offering,

"Crap! What's in here?!"

The girls laughed as the boys struggled with the stuff, "We put everything in that bag!" Explained Artemis.

"What do you mean by everything?"

"Well, flip flops x4, Swimwear x4, Radio, Sun-cream, Towels and spare clothes for 4 girls," Zatanna grinned.

"So that's why it's so heavy!"

"GUYS WE'RE HERE!"

**1 hour later**

"Wally West I am going to have your head for this!" Screeched Rocket, he had jumped in the water right next her and splashed her. Furious didn't begin to cut it.

She dragged herself out and over to the flat rock where the girls were sunbathing, M'Gann looked up from her book and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, "Wow! What happened to you?!"

Rocket sighed, "Wally fucking West happened!" She bent down to pick up a towel for her hair but Zatanna stopped her, "yrd," She said, "there, you don't look drowned anymore," she smiled. Artemis sniggered, "Watch this," and she took a run up to the edge of the rock and jumped off, executing a perfect bomb right on top of Wally.

By the time he came back up for air, Artemis was already back on the rock laughing and blowing kisses at him. Wally scowled.

Robin nudged him, "she really likes you, you know.."

"I know."


	6. I would still be holding you like this

**Well I'm back again, I think this is like the 3 post today, I must really love you guys ;D**

**Enjoy!x**

****"Wally! Quit fiddling with the fucking radio!"

"There's nothing good on though!"

"LEAVE IT!"

Wally raised his hands up in mock defense.

"So who's doing the dishes tonight?" Yawned Conner,

"Well M'Gann and Zee made dinner so its only fair they don't wash up too," said Robin earning himself a pleased grin off Zatanna,

"I'll do it," volunteered Raquel,

"I will assist you," smiled Kaldur.

They gathered the pots off everyone and carried them to a big bucket full of water and soap,

"Why don't I wash and you dry?" Suggested Rocket,

"Good idea,"

As they washed and dried there was an awkward silence.

"So are you going to tell me which girl you were talking about last night?" She asked,

"I really wish I knew how to tell her," he sighed, "I'm afraid she might hate me though,"

"How can anyone hate you Kaldur?" She laughed, they took the plates back to the cars and slammed the boot, Raquel looked at him,

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Raquel, You are beautiful," he concluded and walked off.

"Oh I love this song, leave it Wally!" Cried Artemis, he smiled and walked over to her and held out his hand,

"May I have this dance?"

She grabbed his hand as he helped her up,

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

__Artemis rested her hands on his shoulders and Wally moved his to rest on her hips, "Ready?" She nodded, "Go," and they started half dancing half skipping to the music laughing.

Kaldur watched them when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Raquel, she dragged him to join the dance skipping in time with Wally and Artemis.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me._

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

Zatanna watched the pair enviously then she felt herself being lifted up, Robin led her to dance around the fire.

M'Gann smiled at Conner fluttering her eyelashes at him, he caved, sighed and got up.

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick._

They laughed and spun until the song ended, when they collapsed on the grass still giggling.

"Ahem." A cough from behind startled them...

Batman.


	7. Batsy's Love

**Hey guys! Thanks everyone for the reviews, its a real kick up the ass to post more:P I'd just like to point out that I'm from Britain, so I'm sorry if it seems that I post in the middle of the night, its probably daytime here.;D**

**So batman's back, he he, Enjoy!x**

* * *

"Bru.. Batman, what are you doing here?!" Robin quickly got up and brushed the grass off him.

"Black Canary was worrying about you lot," He said, "and Alfred sent me with this," he murmured and held out a large basket full of snacks and food.

"So you've just came to make sure we've not murdered each other?"

"Pretty much, but also to tell you something," Batman lay a hand on Robins shoulder, "Show them who you are."

He turned and walked off, "That's got to last you the rest of the trip!" He called back.

Robin carried the basket back to the group who were sat down around the fire,

"What did bats want?"

"Canary sent him, she was worried about us," he replied, Batmans words still replaying in his mind, 'show them who you are,' what did that mean?

"Oh and he brought us this," he held out the basket, "but its got to last us the rest of the week so don't eat it all now... Wally!" He accused,

Wally crossed his arms, "I'm offended!"

Robin dumped the basket and went and sat down, when he felt a nudge,

"Look at them two," Zatanna whispered pointing at M'Gann and Conner, he was lay back with his head in her lap as she fed him strawberries giggling.

Robin looked at her, "No," she laughed, "I am not feeding you strawberries," he pouted and went back to his thoughts.

Zatanna stared at him, "Whats wrong?" She moved in closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh nothing," he frowned, "Zee?"

"Yeah," she murmured her eyes fluttering shut.

"Well when we get back, home I mean, why don't we go out somewhere, just you and me?"

"I'd like that," she whispered, secretly elated.

Robin put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.


	8. Call it a Curse

**The last chapter was super short:O sorry, this will be longer3**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

****_"I'm going to get you Artemis, you can't hide from your daddy!" Artemis was running through the woods she could hear her father thudding behind her, then Cheshire fell out of the tree's in front of her, "Hey sis," she winked before she hit her straight in the face._

"ARTEMIS, Wake up!"

Artemis sat bolt upright in her sleeping bag, Zatanna had been the one to wake her up, she looked concerned.

"Arty? Are you alright?"

Artemis looked around, she was safe in her tent, she let out a relieved breath, "Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream," she rubbed her eyes.

Zatanna sighed, then patted her shoulder and grinned, "Well get dressed, we're going to the lake without the boys before they wake up,"

"Have you told them? Won't they worry if we've disappeared?"

Zatanna winked, "I've stuck a note to Wally's head telling them where we've gone, we're fine,"

She stood up and walked out the tent to grab the radio while Artemis got dressed. When she was ready she went outside, the sun wasn't fully up yet and she could hear snores drifting from the boys tent.

"Pstt!"

Artemis's head whipped round and spotted Zatanna, M'Gann and Raquel near the start of the forest, Zatanna was lugging the radio, M'Gann had a bag full of snacks and Raquel was carrying what looked like a dusty guitar.

"Rocket whats with the dust gatherer?" She laughed.

"M'Gann wants to sing around the campfire tonight, so I thought I'd get some practice in first!" She winked.

"Guys! Lets go before they wake up!"

As they trekked through the wood Artemis was dying to ask Zatanna something, So while M'Gann and Raquel were discussing songs for that night she nudged Zatanna.

"So, what's going on with you and Robin?" She smiled,

Zatanna blushed, "Er nothing why?"

Artemis Laughed and pulled out her phone "This doesn't look like nothing," She grinned showing Zatanna a picture of Robin and her last night cuddled up near the fire.

"ARTEMIS!" She screeched, Artemis fell apart laughing, "I will tell you what's going on if you tell me whats going on between you and Wally," Zatanna raised an eyebrow, and Artemis blushed, "Deal, you first,"

Zatanna sighed, "Well he asked me to dinner when we get back home and I said I would,"

"Aww that's so cute you two are adorable!" Artemis cooed.

Zatanna grinned, "Your turn!"

Artemis fell silent, "We kissed," she mumbled, "When we we're in the woods he kissed me and told me he loved me, but it seemed he avoided me yesterday," she frowned, Zatanna was laughing, "Whats so funny?"

"Robin owes me 5 bucks," Zatanna gleamed.

* * *

_Call it a curse  
Or just call me blessed  
If you can't handle my worst  
You ain't getting my best  
Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?  
Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt_

__Raquel finished and the others clapped,

"Your amazing, you have to sing that tonight," exclaimed M'Gann,

Raquel blushed, "Aw thanks guys,"

Zatanna's mobile buzzed and she reached over to get it, Artemis sat up, she had almost fallen asleep while she was sunbathing, "Who is it?"

_Where are you? -Robin x_

"Rob, he wants to know where we are."

_Look at Wally! -Zee xx_

Artemis looked over, "Aww look, kisses and everything!" She winked, Zatanna swatted her.

_You mean sleeping beauty? -R xx_ He had sent her a picture of Wally snoring with the note stuck on his nose, She laughed.

"Hey Arty still think Wally's attractive?"


	9. Unveiled

**Hey, so yeah i have nothing to say.;D Apart from: Chalant Lover: I love your reviews they make me smile so much, Thank you!xx**

**This is an alternate ending to unusual suspects.**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"I'll take that 5 bucks now thanks," Zatanna grinned and he pouted, "Aww she said," and kissed him, "Better?"

Robin grinned, "The asters back!"

"Have you heard what M'Gann wants to do?"

"Yeah," he said through gritted teeth, "The last time me and Wally sung was when Batman, Superman and Flash got drunk and did karaoke," he laughed.

"Aw Rob that was hilarious! Supey senior was so pissed!" Wally grinned, "You should of seen him Conner!"

"I can imagine," chuckled Conner.

They stopped as Raquel picked up Dusty, (Artemis decided to give the guitar a name,) And began to play as M'Gann sang,

_On the other side of a street I knew_  
_Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_I guess that's déjà vu_  
_But I thought this can't be true_  
_'Cause you moved to west LA_  
_Or New York or Santa Fe_  
_Or wherever to get away from me_

The others piped up and joined in,

_Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by_

They ploughed through the song laughing and singing. When they finished Zatanna sat up,

"You know what I'd really like to do? I'd love to get to know you guys, if we go round and everyone tells us a secret we'd learn to trust each other more," she grinned, "Anyone like to go first?"

M'Gann raised her hand, "There's something I need to tell or rather show you all," she stood up, "I don't actually look like this," she sighed and closed her eyes as her body shifted from a beautiful green martian to a hideous white monster with sharp teeth and long arms.

The team gasped and stared at her, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Asked Kaldur.

"On Mars my species endured constant neglect and hatred, over there we are second class citizens, I thought you'd hate me too if you saw what I really look like." M'Gann hugged herself, self consciously. As she changed back Conner held her hand.

"I knew," he whispered and pulled her in for a kiss.

Artemis sighed, "There's something I've got to tell you guys as well, I'm not really Green Arrows neice, My mum is Huntress a retired con, the rest of my family aren't even retired, my dad is Sportsmaster and my sister is Cheshire. I'm sorry I didn't let you know."

Robin smiled, "I knew."

Artemis looked at him, "How?"

He sighed and took off his glasses, "Because I go to your school," he grinned.

"OH MY GOD! ITS YOU!"

Robin laughed, "Yeah, Hi, My names Richard Grayson, but people generally call me Dick."

Zatanna looked at him, "Your still Robin to us," she smiled.

Raquel was staring at him then it hit her,

"I know you! I remember you we're in the news your that kid that Bruce Wayne took in," she thought about it for a second, "HOLY CRAP BRUCE WAYNE IS BATMAN?!"

He stared at her his bright blue eyes wide, "I can honestly say I wasn't expecting anyone to get that."

Zatanna laughed, "So tell us about yourself boy billionaire."

"Years ago, A mafia gang leader named Tony Zuko wanted to use trucks of Haley's Circus to transport illegal goods. Haley's Circus was where me and my parents lived, we were the top act, we we're called The flying Graysons, a trapeze act. However when Haley refused to lend the trucks to the mafia, they threatened to hurt my family, and on the next show they cut the ropes, my parents were killed, I watched from the top post as they fell."

Robin stared into his lap, "Bruce caught the gang leader and he is still serving time in prison, He took me in, gave me a home."

Zatanna put her arm around him, "Does anyone else know?"

"I knew," smiled Wally, "We've been friends since we we're kids, Bats and flash spend lots of time together."

"So who's next," grinned Robin.

"I am," Kaldur sat up, "I grew up in Atlantis, life was great, one day me and my best friend Garth helped Aquaman defeat a terrible evil. In return he offered us the chance to become his protege here on the surface. Garth stayed behind to continue his magical studies but I took up the opportunity and became Aqualad. I left Atlantis, Garth and the love of my life Tula. But when I returned 6 months ago I found she had moved on, Tula is now a couple with my best friend." He sighed, "But I've moved on too," he glanced at Raquel.

Zatanna looked up and Robin nodded, "I think its only fair I share my story too, The earliest thing I remember was my mum, she loved me and my dad dearly, until one day she was rushed to hospital, they found a tumor in her brain. My mum had numerous operations and procedures. I visited her almost everyday, but she wasn't my mum anymore she was ill, she was a ghost, she was mean. One year later my dad came in my room one morning and told me she had passed away that night, but I was okay with that because the Cancer had took my mum away long ago."

Robin put his arm around her and Artemis took her hand and squeezed it.

Wally looked up and found all eyes on him, he sighed, "My dad left me and mum when I was young, but she quickly got over it and re-married, he spent about four years with us, now he's in the same place as Zuko for violent behavior towards me and my mum."

Artemis stared at him, "He abused you?!"

Wally sighed and lifted up his T-shirt to reveal a deep scar running from his collarbone to his ribs, "Yeah," he sighed.

Artemis stared at it then traced the scar with her finger, when she was at the end she lent in and kissed where it was right above his heart, then threw her arms around his neck and cuddled him close. Everyone else looked around waiting for someone else to say something.

Raquel sat up, "My sister was a drug addict, the died of an overdose a few years ago, there isn't a day when I don't think about her."

Conner looked down, "I'm a living weapon that is just a poor copy of the original that doesn't want to know me."

* * *

They all fell silent lost in their own thoughts.


	10. Nobody's Perfect

**so yeah, I kinda prefer to call Robin, Robin rather than Dick or Richard idk:P**

**If anyone wants to PM me feel free, I'm always up for a chat:D**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

Zatanna yawned and opened her eyes, the sun coming up had woke her. Everyone had decided to stay outside that night, she gently eased Robins arm from around her shoulder and sat up, Wally and Artemis were lent against a log with Artemis sat on his lap and their arms around each other protectively, Raquel had draped one of her patchwork blankets around them, they looked peaceful except they were frowning in their sleep. She looked over to Rocket and Kaldur, they had dragged their sleeping bags outside and lay next to each other curled up in the sheets, dusty resting against Rocket, both their hands stuck awkwardly out the side of their sleeping bags still clasped to the other, their fingers entwined. To her right M'Gann and Conner were resting against another log, his head back against the log his arm thrown around M'Gann who was curled up in another one of the blankets, Conner doesn't do cute and cuddles, however they did look quite sweet there.

"Sleep well Zee?" Came a sleepy voice.

Zatanna whipped her head round and found two bright blue eyes staring at her. Robin was resting his head against the log with his long arms behind his head,

"You sufficed as a comfy pillow," she teased, "was that you that kept sneezing in your sleep?"

"How am I supposed to know?" His eyes fluttered shut.

She shrugged, "You know its really cute when you stroke my hair," she blushed.

Robin's eyes flew open, "You felt that?"

"Yeah," she rested her head on his shoulder, "Looks like Wally and Arty are feeling the aster,"

He laughed, thinking about how perfect it was right now, Robin wrapped an arm around her and they both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Wally, stop moving," Giggled Artemis,

"I can't help it, its boiling," he sighed,

Artemis ditched the blanket and saw he had no top on and rested her head against his chest tracing her finger across his scars.

He couldn't help but watch her, "My little spitfire," he murmered,

She lifted her head up, "Hrm?"

"Kent Nelson told me to find my own little spitfire, someone who won't let me get away with anything, Your my Spitfire Arty," he smiled, Wally stared at her gently brushing her hair out of her face, "You know your nothing like the rest of your family, because your perfect,"

"Nobody's Perfect Wally,"

"Your a somebody," he grinned, "So am I your ninja boyfriend now?"

She laughed, "Only if I can be your Spitfire."

* * *

"Good morning M'Gann,"

M'Gann stretched, "Hey Conner, are you okay?"

He lent in and whispered into her hair, "I am now I've woken up next to something as beautiful as you,"

"You don't care that my true form is hideous?"

"I told you, I always knew,"

"How?"

"When you restored my memory,"

She slapped her head, "Hello Megan, my mind was open to yours,"

Conner laughed and hugged her close, "Do me a favor?"

"What?" she whispered,

"Don't ever leave me" he sighed.

* * *

"Kaldur, Kaldur, Wake up, Look at these cuties,"

"Hrmm what is it Raquel?"

Rocket was sat up in her sleeping bag still grasping his hand, she was pointing to the others that were cuddled close.

"Do you think Bats expected team building to go this well," she laughed,

"Well, I've certainly benefited from this trip," Kaldur said looking at their hands,

"Oh sorry," she said as she pulled away,

"I didn't say I didn't like it," he whispered as he took her hand again, "Should we wake them?"

"Nah, Lets have this moment with each other," she said and cuddled up to him,

The sun big and round in the sky, reflecting four silhouettes of four perfect pairs.


	11. A quiet day

**Hey, I'd like to clear up that this is set towards the end of season 1, and is an alternative to the final few episodes.**

**syrenia123destiny- Ohmygosh, your review made me laugh so much,! thank you:Dx**

**Chalant Lover- Yep I'm from britain, and feel free, I'm always up for a chat:Dx**

**So yeah, here's the story:)**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"Uh, Zatanna? Will you kindly move your hair?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to sneeze in it!" Gasped Robin, Zatanna lifted her head off his chest just in time for him to catch his sneeze in a tissue.

"Urgh, I hate colds,"Robin pouted,

"I told you we should of got a blanked from Rockets car last night, but no you had to be all manly!"

"Why haven't you got a cold then?"

"Because you gave me your jacket," she blushed.

"Oh yeah," he grimaced.

"Aw Rob, not feeling the aster?" said Wally, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Robin glared at him, Artemis slapped the back of his head, "OW!"

"Be nice, your just jealous because Robins girl is making a fuss of him,"

"Whats a guy gotta do to get some attention,"

"You've got to earn it," taunted Artemis who earned a cackle off Robin followed by a cough.

"Urgh," he moaned and Zatanna ran into the boys tent to grab him his sleeping bag and an extra jacket,

"Poor baby," she cooed.

Once Robin was asleep Zatanna went and sat with Wally and Artemis.

"Hey,"

"Hey, we were just talking about you," Artemis grinned.

"Me why?"

"Don't you think its kind of weird your cuddling up to a guy who's younger than you?"

"Robins 14 now, there's only a year besides I think.. uh nothing, there's a year between you too,"

"But Wally's older,"

Zatanna shrugged, "I don't really care, he's so sweet to me," she smiled, "He's taking me to dinner,"

Wally looked at Artemis, "See! They're going on a date! Why won't you let me take you out?"

"I don't do the cute public couple thing,"

"You were quite cute last night, when you we're snoring into Wally's neck," Artemis blushed,

"You guys saw that?"

"Saw it? Girl we filmed it!"


	12. What a pretty flower she is

**So yeah, loving the reviews and the pm's:D you guys are amazzinnnnggg! I'm just saying all my posts can't be long, I just don't have the imagination for it, so your going to have to bear with some shorter chapters, don't moan...**

**I decided to throw in a bit of action because it was getting way to lovely for my tastes,**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

****"Urgh what a horrible sound, someone shoot that bird," murmurer Robin, "Wait," he sat up in his sleeping bad ignoring the nausea, that wasn't a bird that was a shrill scream, he looked around his tent, Wally had just sat up and was staring at him, Kaldur was frowning as he woke up and Conner was still flat out, a bomb couldn't wake that guy when he was gone.

The scream came again followed by loud weeping, this time waking Conner, Robin and Wally dashed out of the tent not caring that either of them were only wearing pajama bottoms.

"Whats going on?!"

Zatanna was sat next to the extinguished camp fire with her head in her hands, M'Gann looked like she was about to crush the phone she had in her hand, Rocket was pacing, murmuring to herself.

"Who screamed? Someone tell me what the fuck is going on," repeated Robin losing his patience.

"I did, then M'Gann did,"

"Why?"

Zatanna got up and prised the phone out of M'Gann's grasp and handed it to Robin who squinted at it, Wally reading over his shoulder.

The phone showed a text off Artemis,

_Going to the lake for a quick swim. couldn't find the pen to leave a note. Lol. A xx_

"Whats so bad about going for a swim?" Quizzed Wally.

"Scroll down," scowled Zatanna.

Robin scrolled to find a more rather disturbing text:

_I'm afraid Artemis won't be coming back, What a pretty flower she is, she will make a fine contribution to beautiful corpses, sorry to take her away from your downtime, have fun with the rest of your holiday, Jokes on you, -J and HQ_

"WHAT?! WHO IS THIS OFF?!" Exploded Wally, "WHO'S GOT ARTEMIS?!"

"I don't know! Who the fuck are J and HQ?!" Retorted Zatanna.

"I know," Grimaced Robin.

"Care to share if its not too much to ask before my girlfr- Artemis gets murdered by a psychotic maniac?!" Wally murmured through gritted teeth.

"Psychotic maniac? Beginning with J?"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"JOKER!"

Wally shrunk back looking scared, "The green haired clown that has a grudge for Gotham and batman? How can you be sure?"

"Its his style, and HQ probably stands for Harley Quinn his partner," frowned Robin.

They then noticed that Kaldur and Conner had joined them just in time to hear the problem.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well first you guys need to change, as much as I like looking at you topless I don't think its suitable,"

Zatanna murmured something and everyone's outfits changed from their civilian clothes to their proper costumes.

Robin frowned, not only did it feel wearing his mask but he had no clue how they were going to get Artemis, they didn't even know where she was.

Then the phone in his hand buzzed, making them all jump.

A message from Artemis.


	13. The hunt for the Archer

**Sorry to leave you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger in the last chapter!**

**enjoy!x**

* * *

"This has got to be a trick!" Laughed Wally, "He wouldn't give her up that easily!"

Robin and Zatanna were still frowning at the text lit up on Zatanna's mobile,

_I'll tell you what kiddies, I'll put off making her a pretty dead flower if you can find her, you have 24 hours, your beloved King of laughter, J and HQ._

"Well we definitely know its the Joker,"

"WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT, DICK, ISN'T IT, AS LONG AS WE KNOW WHO'S GOT ARTEMIS EVERYTHING'S FUCKING PERFECT ISN'T IT!"

"SCREAMING AT ME ISN'T GOING TO GET HER BACK!"

"YOU'D BE ALL OVER THIS LIKE A BAD RASH IF IT WAS ZATANNA, BUT BECAUSE ITS NOT YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU?!"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT ARTEMIS?"

"I GUESS I AM BOY BLUNDER!"

Robin sighed, "Feel better?"

"STOP FUCKING JOKING,"

"WILL YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT YOUR FACE!"

"Oh Jesus Christ, GROW A PAIR BOTH OF YOU!"

The last screech came from Rocket who shut them both up.

"Arguing isn't going to do anything, Wally in case you haven't noticed, Robin has found where Arty is!" She sighed.

Wally stared at Robin, "You have?"

"All the phones must have GPS in them considering batman gave them us, I can track Artemis's phone using this one, according to this she's in a opening south of the lake.." he was cut off.

"What are we waiting for then?" Said Wally about to dash off.

"Slow down KF, you said so yourself, its too easy, Joker has bound to put tricks along the way.."

"Then we'll take them out!"

"Will you stop! We need a plan!"

"What do you suggest Robin, you and Batman have a history with the Joker," commented Kaldur calmly.

"I think that me, Zatanna and M'Gann follow the tracker, Rocket and KF seeing as you two are the fastest you should check the area around the opening for Artemis or the Joker and Aqualad and Supey should try and find and traps that have been set, the forest is the perfect place for him to play tricks. Don't attack him on your own he may not seem it but he is highly dangerous." They all nodded.

"What about Harley Quinn?" M'Gann asked nervously.

"She's mine," Grimaced Robin.


	14. The Jester, The clown and The Archer

**HIIIIII! I love writing all this action, heeeeheeee, right calm down, whew, right okay,**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

"Are we near yet?" Whispered Zatanna,

"Nearly," sniffed Robin.

"Are you still ill?"

"It's just a cold, I'll live," he grinned,

"M'Gann," he whispered, "Will you link everyone up?"

M'Gann nodded, _"everyone online?"_

This was followed by yes's coming from everyone on the team.

_"This still is really weird, how do you guys get used to this?"_

_"Rocket please not now, we're trying to concentrate!"_

_"Sorry!"_

_"We're at the site, like I thought,"_ Robin stood in the centre of the opening and picked up the phone, _"She's not here, sorry Wally,"_

_"Hey it's not your fault."_

Robin ignored the sudden calmness in Wally's voice.

"Damn it," growled Robin, "Where is she?"

"Oh birdyboy, I'm right here," a voice drifted from the woods.

A figure swung from in the trees and landed elegantly with a thud. She was dressed head to toe in red and black in a harlequin outfit, her face hidden by a shadow cast by her jester hat.

"Oh and you brought friends, girls, I thought I was your one and only," the Jester pouted.

"Quit the act Harley, Tell us where Artemis is!"

The figure looked at to reveal a white face with a psychotic grin,

"Oh babycakes, you know me better than that, I wouldn't just give the game away!" Harley smiled sweetly, "Now, if you're not going to introduce me to your girlfriends I'm going to have to steal this dance," she launched herself at Robin who expertly dodged out the way.

"ZATANNA! TAKE M'GANN AND GO FIND ARTEMIS!" He screamed while Harley attempted to punch him again.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

"I AM NOT ASKING, GO NOW!"

Zatanna flinched, and darted off into the woods followed quickly by M'Gann.

"Zatanna, what a pretty name, I'm going to enjoy killing her, Sweetheart," hissed Harley.

* * *

"KF FOR FUCK SAKE SLOW DOWN!"

"I THOUGHT YOU COULD KEEP UP!"

"CLEARLY NOT!"

Wally stopped and let Rocket catch up, "I thought you were fast?!"

"I've never broken the sound barrier," she glared at him.

He looked down "Sorry," he mumbled, then his head snapped up, "Did you hear that?"

"No," she frowned, "I was too busy dying," she gasped for breath.

Then a cold laugh struck fear into their hearts.

"Hello children," Grinned the Clown.

* * *

"What was that?!"

Kaldur frowned, "It sounded like a gunshot," then a footsteps came thudding from behind, they both spun round.

"M'Gann!"

"Zatanna? What happened to Robin?"

Zatanna sighed, "The boy wonder decided to take on Harley Quinn, given their history I thought it would be best we left them too it," she rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear the gunshot?"

"Gunshot?"

"That's a no then," grimaced Conner.

* * *

"Where is she Joker?!"

The clown threw his head back and laughed, "Why don't you look up?"

Their heads snapped up, Artemis was tied up near the top of the trees unconscious.

"I SWEAR IF YOU'VE HURT..."

"Ah aha ah, your in not in a position make threats boy! You see you take one more step and," Joker pointed a gun at Artemis, "Bang," he grinned.

BANG

Joker grinned, "Wasn't me," he hadn't pulled on the trigger.

* * *

"ROBIN!" Zatanna pounded through the woods to the opening just to see Harley Quinn skip off and disappear cackling.

Robins body looked so still, then the blood, oh shit the blood!

"Robin, Dick, please no!"

Robin coughed and sat up, Zatanna threw her arms around him.

"Don't you dare do that again, oh fuck I thought you were dead," she cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey," he murmured, then winced.

"What?"

Robin turned to show her a bullet wound in his arm.

"She nearly missed," he laughed,

"But why were you on the floor?"

"She kicked me in the face."

"Oh,"

* * *

_"M'GANN, CONNER, KALDUR, ZATANNA, ROB! WE'VE FOUND THE JOKER! HE'S GOT ARTEMIS!" _Wally shouted down the telepathic link.

_"I've got a plan,"_

_"Rob didn't we already have a plan?"_

_"NOT NOW ROCKET!"_

_"Sorry forgot you could all hear that,"_

* * *

"What do you want with her Joker?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with the entertainment value!"

"Your nuts," screeched Rocket.

"I have been told that I am occasionally crazy." Joker mused.

_"Great keep the distraction doing," _

Conner stepped out behind the Joker and before her knew it, the Joker was on the floor his gun in pieces.

"Aw, I was having fun, Well I must be off," he grinned and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Shit, he's gone," growled Conner, "Have you got Artemis?"

Wally held Artemis in his arms, bridal style and they all dashed back to the camp site.

They were leaving.

Now.


	15. Going Home

**Enjoyy!x**

* * *

****"Yeah, right, Fine, we'll be there in a few hours, Yes she's fine, Yes I'm fine, No, Yes they got away, Well sorry for the inconvenience bats! Right I know sorry, Okay I'll tell them, Right, What? Oh yeah I remember, Right, Will you? Great, Bye."

Robin had explained the problem to Batman over the phone. At first Bats hadn't been surprised to get a phone call today, they were told that today was the day they had to come home, but when he heard about what happened he insisted that they all stayed at the mountain that night. Robin sighed and snapped his phone shut. Artemis and Zatanna were sat in the back of the car, Artemis was trying to remember what happened, its probably better she doesn't remember, thought Robin.

Rockets grip tightened around the wheel, "We are going to be a while, fucking traffic, are you two sure your okay?" she asked Robin and Artemis.

"I've been hit harder," smiled Robin.

"I'm fine, just tired," yawned Artemis. Zatanna let her rest her head on her shoulder,

"What did bats say?"

"We've got to stay at the mountain tonight, oh and there's something he wants to talk to you lot about,"

"What?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," winked Robin.

* * *

"Are you okay Wally? You've been very quiet," frowned M'Gann.

"Yeah, I am now, I mean Artemis is safe now isn't she?"

Kaldur smiled, "Yes,"

"Robin just text me, she's fast asleep cuddled up to Zatanna, see," M'Gann showed Wally the picture she was sent, Wally smiled.

"I should apologize shouldn't I?"

Kaldur frowned, "Apologize to who?"

"Robin,"

"What you said about Zatanna was true, but uncalled for, he does care about Artemis and was doing all he could for her, He's probably the most hurt out of all of us, I think he regrets what he said as much as you do, but you know Rob- Dick, the best, you know he's not know to hold a grudge,"

"And that's why your our leader," smiled Conner.


	16. Batman's Surprise

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"Sleep well beautiful?"

"Always do," smiled Artemis, she had padded out of her room to the couch just as Wally had emptied the fridge for breakfast, Zatanna was changing Robin's bandage and helping him get a shirt on, Conner was watching static and Kaldur was helping make some edible food.

"How are you feeling today?" smiled Robin.

"Good, how about you?" She frowned, "How did you get that?" She pointed to his wound on his arm.

Robin shrugged, "I got shot," he said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?"

"I had to keep Harley Quinn busy while Wally found you, She's got another toy," he frowned, "The guns new."

"You got shot because of me?"

"Its not your fault, things like this come with the job, Robin knows this," Replied Batman striding into the room, "Are you okay Artemis?" He said with a small amount of care in his voice.

Artemis nodded, thinking about how she now knows who's under the mask.

"What about you Rob.. Dick?"

Robin shrugged, "I've told you Bruce, I'll live," he cackled, It felt weird calling Bats Bruce in front of his team.

Batman Smirked, "When your all ready and Rocket and M'Gann are awake, I've got a surprise for you all, some of you won't like it," he glanced at Artemis then walked out.

They all looked at Robin who laughed again, "I've been ordered not to tell you,"

"Tell us what?" M'Gann wandered in to catch the end of the conversation closely followed by Raquel looking very tired, they all knew she wasn't a morning person.

* * *

"Don't be back late," called Bruce,

"Fuck Bruce, you sound like my Mother!" Laughed Artemis as her, Zatanna, Raquel and M'Gann ran through the zata tube.

Batman pulled his mask back over his head and turned to face three rather disgruntled looking teenage boys,

"Really bats? A dance?"

Robin cackled, "Every month," he winked, "Been going to these things since I was nine, The justice league hold an informal meeting once a month and seeing as Wayne Manor is the biggest place, they do it there, Alfred loves it!"

"I told you some of you wouldn't like it, but its a tradition and the members decided you should come too," Batman shrugged.

"So where have they gone?" Asked Conner, talking about the girls.

Wally looked at him, "What do you think? They've stolen Bruce's credit card and gone shopping," he frowned, then groaned, "No! I've got to find a suit,"

Kaldur looked at them, "Whats a credit card?"


	17. A day to themselves

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"A dance? I still don't understand why the Justice League hold a Dance?!"

"Who cares? Its an excuse to go shopping!"

"I care! Dresses make me look weird," frowned Artemis but Zatanna was already shoving dresses into her arms,

"Oh shush and put these on!"

* * *

"Soooo, how are we going to spend our day?" Wally sighed, the girls had left an hour ago and they were bored.

"Don't you need a suit?"

"I've got one, just hidden at the back of my wardrobe," Wally visualized.

"Bats is giving me and Kaldur two of his," shrugged Conner, they didn't want to have to go shopping for something as boring as suits, even if it was with a billionaires wallet.

"Rob? What do people do at these things?"

"Well usually dance, duh, Socialize and generally towards the end get completely drunk," shrugged Robin.

"I can't dance,"

"I don't dance,"

"Well you two are going to look amazing tonight," laughed Kaldur.

* * *

"No," sighed Artemis throwing the dress back at Rocket.

"Do you just hate all dresses?" Asked Zatanna,

"No, dresses hate me,"

"Hey Artemis, What about this one?" Asked M'Gann,

Artemis caved, "Fine," she sighed and followed her friends into the changing room.

She pulled the thing off the hanger and quickly over her head.

"Are you ready?"

Artemis pulled back the curtain,

"Wow! You look amazing!"

* * *

"So what did you buy?" Quizzed Wally.

"Everything," grinned Artemis.

Zatanna dipped into her bag and pulled out the little plastic card, and handed it to Robin, "Tell Bruce we say thanks,"

"Will do, by the way you do know what time you've got to be there?"

"What do you mean? Bruce said go now? He needs your help setting up, we just came back to grab some stuff!"

"Oh shit he did didn't he!" Robin jumped up and ran to the zata tube followed quickly by the others.

"You really need to listen," laughed Zatanna.


	18. The dance: Part 1

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday I really felt rubbish, but I'm ok now and ready with a new post :D**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

"You are kidding me? Your 16 and you can't even do your tie?!"

"My family don't do fancy dances or formalness."

Robin, Wally, Conner and Kaldur were stood in the kitchen of Wayne Manor, they had spent the day helping Alfred in the kitchen and getting ready, they were now getting their suits on, the girls were upstairs on one of the spare bedrooms and every now and then they would hear a squeal of a laugh drift in. Robin fiddled with Wally's gold tie trying to fix it but he had messed it up so much Alfred had to be called in to sort it. He had already spent some of the day showing Conner how to tie his tie; he had assumed the others knew as well, clearly not.

Another giggle came from outside of the kitchen.

"Are you decent?" M'Gann's voice drifted in.

"Yep."

M'Gann walked in closely followed by Rocket. M'Gann was wearing a short bright red dress that stuck out like a tutu with matching heels resulting in her being the same size as Conner, much to her delight. Rocket was wearing the same but in black with a thick pink belt.

"You two look great," smiled Robin, "Where's Zee and Artemis?"

"Zatanna is still working on Artemis, they'll be here before anyone arrives," laughed Raquel, "Bruce said he'll answer the door."

"Working?"

"Yeah, Have you seen how much hair that girl has got?"

"Oh," Wally thought about it and Alfred turned from the stove,

"Master Bruce got himself dressed? I better go and check on him, his knowledge of bow-ties doesn't exceed that of Master Wally," he said before dumping his pink apron and dashing off.

"I still can't get over the fact you've got a butler," said Wally his eyes wide.

Robin shrugged, "I don't see him as being a butler, I see him more as a... Grandfather."

"Aw that's cute," came a voice from the door, they all spun round, Artemis was stood leaning against the door frame. Except she didn't look at all like the Artemis they knew, the girl at the door was wearing a long emerald green dress that cut up one side, there were small crystals along the top and the hem of the dress, Zatanna had clearly battled with her hair and won, it was scraped to the top of her head in a large elegant bun that seemed to have some more small crystals in it.

They all stared.

"Wow,"

"You scrub up nicely too Baywatch," she smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Like the hair," Wally and Conner had raided Dicks hair gel supply and both looked very smart with their hair smoothed down, With help from Alfred.

They heard a knock at the door then laughs as Bruce opened the door, Ollie had arrived with Dinah, they decided to go and show their faces, it was very weird seeing them with out the masks. They laughed and everything felt relaxed, Wally and Artemis had linked arms but she was clinging to him her nails digging in his arm,

"Ow, whats up?" He laughed, she stared him in the eye and gritted her teeth.

"Damn heels, but Zatanna would kill me if I took them off or hitched up the front of my dress."

"Yes I would!"

Zatanna ran down the stairs her heels clapping on the marble floor, "I'm not having you ditching your shoes like Cinderella!"

"Easy for you to say, you can run in those things!"

"Practice my dear," she winked now stood next to Robin as he stared at her his eyes wide.

"You look amazing," he stuttered.

He wasn't saying it to impress either, her long blue dress was pulled up slightly at the front to show her matching heels, there was a large bow pulling in on her waist and her hair was pulled back into a loose updo with blue sapphire flowers stuck in it.

She blushed, "So do you," for once she was at eye level with him, usually she has to look up at him, he was tall for 14.

"If I can pries you two apart for two seconds, I'd like to see my daughter,"

Zatanna turned around her eyes wide,

"Dad!"


	19. The Dance: Part 2

**FLUFF FLUFF EVERYWHERE:D **

**Sorry I don't take criticism well so yeah don't bother telling me:P**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"But.. you.. Fate.. how?" stammered Zatanna once she had pulled out of her dads death hug.

"Nabu let me take it off, just for tonight, anyway does that matter? I'm here and you look beautiful Zatanna," Zatarra gleamed at his daughter, "Courtesy of Bruce I presume," said Zatarra staring at Zatanna's dress,

"Of course," she winked.

Bruce turned round, "I heard my name, are you all okay?"

Robin laughed and looked up at his mentor, "We are fine, shouldn't you be at the door? Alfred will kill you if you leave your post,"

"Oh shit, I was never here!" Winced Bruce as he rushed off to let in Barry who were closely followed by Roy then Clark.

Soon the whole of the Justice League were in the large room talking and laughing.

M'Gann was dancing with her uncle as Conner was stood awkwardly near Clark.

"How are you doing, Conner?"

Conner's head snapped round was he really talking to him?

"Uh good, what about you?"

"I can't complain," there was an awkward pause then Clark sighed, "Look I know I haven't been there for you recently, but I'd like to change that and get to know you, if that's what you want as well,"

"You want to get to know me?"

"I'm sure we could get Bruce to sort it,"

"Okay, Clark, I'd like that," Conner allowed himself a half smile.

Meanwhile Robin and Zatanna were sat on the large marble stairs watching everyone.

"I still think that that's not Artemis, no way would she wear a dress," Robin smirked.

"Well I did it, look they're coming over and I'm going to go and steal a dance with my dad," Zatanna got up and walked over to her father.

"Hey Rob,"

"Hey guys, how are Zee's killer heels treating you Arty?"

"Oh I've ditched them, don't tell her she's not noticed yet," replied Artemis sitting down on the steps then squinted her eyes, "Correct me if I'm wrong but is that Bruce dancing with your butler?"

"Probably," Robin shrugged.

Wally looked over to where Artemis was staring, "Oh shit it is!" He laughed, "And, oh hello is that Kaldur and Raquel I see?"

"Oh grow up you saw them while we were camping!"

* * *

"Wow, Raquel you look amazing," sighed Kaldur as they stopped dancing and walked over to greet Arthur and Mira.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Good evening my king," Kaldur bowed slightly as he greeted Arthur.

"Ah, Good evening Kaldur, you look very smart."

"Thank you," Kaldur gleamed, then introduced Rocket, "This is Raquel,"

"Ah yes, Hello my dear, I have heard lots about you from Icon, I'm sure you are a fine asset to the team," He smiled.

"Er thank you," she replied awkwardly.

Arthur turned back to Kaldur, "You leadership skills are impressive," he said, "I presume you were chosen fairly by the rest of the team?"

"Of course my King,"

"And are you settling in well?"

"I feel at home on the surface," Kaldur looked at Raquel and she blushed, Arthur and Mira looked at them knowingly and smirked,

"Well I will leave you two to your evening," Arthur rested a hand on Kaldur's shoulder, "I'm proud of what your doing, Keep it up,"

* * *

"It seems my replacement is fitting in well," Roy gritted his teeth while he spoke to Ollie.

"She is not your replacement, she's..."

"Don't lie, we all know she's not your niece,"

"Everyone's allowed a private life Roy,"

"Hey Oliver," Artemis greeted her mentor,

"Artemis," Roy glared at her Artemis rolled her eyes,

"Don't be a dick Roy,"

Ollie raised an eyebrow, "Am I missing something?"

"Roy's just got his knickers in a twist because the team accepted me,"

Roy's eyes narrowed more, "Says the elusive niece?"

"Pft, I've explained everything, but I think your the one who needs to do some explaining," she raised her eyebrow,

"I hide nothing, unlike you!"

"Oh I think you do," she came really close to his face, "I know your fucking my sister," she hissed, Roy blushed and stormed off.

"What was that about?" Oliver was staring at her,

Artemis laughed, "Oh nothing," she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So how are you?"

* * *

"So little bird, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Bruce and Dick were stood by the door watching everyone.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you look at Zatanna," Bruce smirked as Dick stuttered,

"I-I d-don't know w-what you m-mean,"

"I think you do, one word of advice, Zatara may have the helmet on most of the time but trust me mess about his daughter and the minute Nabu lets him out he will have you for breakfast!"

Dick sighed, having the worlds greatest detective for a dad defiantly had its disadvantages,

"I won't Bruce, coincidentally I'm going out tomorrow night, don't wait up."

"I know and don't be back late," and he ruffled his hair, "Now if you excuse me, Diana is free so I'm going to steal a dance," he winked and Dick rolled his eyes, and went to find Wally.

* * *

Barry watched the kid as he ate, how can anyone eat so much, as a speester himself you'd think he'd understand, apparently not, he raised an eyebrow,

"Slow down kiddo, you get hiccups,"

"porry muncle parry," Wally mumbled through a mouth full of food, he swallowed it quickly, "How are you coping without me?"

Barry smiled he loved that kid like he was his own and secretly he missed him running around with him, "I'm managing," he laughed, "How's your mother?"

Wally shrugged, "Okay I guess, she's at work most of the time or I'm at the mountain so we don't really see each other," he frowned.

"Well next time you see her give her a kiss from me and your Aunt Iris,"

"Where is Aunt Iris?"

"She'll be here in a bit, I ran on ahead," winked Barry.

"Tut tut," Wally tisked,

"Oh shush," Barry elbowed him, "So you and Artemis huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh come on, I don't need to be Daddy bats to notice you two, learn to be a bit less obvious,"

"I run around in Yellow and red, obvious is my specialty,"

"True enough, by the way, what pissed off Roy?"

Wally shrugged, "Artemis probably, Roy has serious issues even though he was the one who walked away from the team,"

"How is the team?"

"Full of happy couples,"

"Oh,"

* * *

"Dad I've missed you,"

"I've been watching and keeping Nabu company, but I've missed you too my dear, I heard you went camping, did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah, by the way I'm erm going out tomorrow,"

Zatarra stopped dancing for a moment, "Going out where?"

"Er on a date..."

"WITH WHO?"

"Dad! Calm down! Robin,"

Zatarra sighed, "Your growing up so fast, but remember you were my girl first,"

"I'll always be your girl,"

"And if he hurts you, I'll be out of that helmet faster than Flash ot kcik sih yrros ssa!"

Zatanna laughed, "He's too sweet, besides I think Daddy Bats would kill him before you."

"Bruce is looking after you well?"

"Yeah, Red tornado is looking after me as well,"

"Good," Zatarra kissed her forehead, "Ym elttil lrig,"

* * *

"Hello Uncle!"

"M'Gann, are you well?"

"Yes thank you! Guess what? The team don't care that I'm a white martian!"

J'onn looked her in the eye and rested an hand on her shoulder, "I did tell you,"

"I know, but for once I've been accepted!"

"I always accepted you, your like a daughter to me now,"

"I love you Uncle,"

"And I do you, M'Gann.

* * *

"So is your dad going to kill me?"

"Maybe, of your hands get any lower," Zatanna smirked and Robin quickly pulled his hand back up to her waist,

"Sorry,"

"I don't mind, I'd just prefer it if I still have you alive for tomorrow night,"

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course," she whispered and kissed her bird.


	20. You're Needed

**Chalant Lover- Forever loving you reviews thank you!x**

**Rogue42197- Thanks for you amazing reviews they made me laugh!x**

******Ok, enough fluff lets make this interesting:D**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"Fuck Bruce!"

"Language young man!"

"I could of said worse! Why today?"

"It's an emergency!"

"Why doesn't the league handle it then?"

"Because it's covert!"

"But you took us off duty remember!"

"Well I'm putting you back on for this,"

"You can't do that! Besides me and Zatanna are busy!"

"Is this what this is about? Look I promise if you go on the mission I'll make sure you I send you with enough time for you to get back and go on your date, Okay?" Bruce ran a hand through his hair, his head was banging.

Robin blushed, "it's not a date,"

Bruce sniggered at the teen, "oh it so is, so deal?"

"Deal."

"What are you two betting on?" Artems walked into the mission room with Wally close behind.

"I'm sending the team on a mission," began Batman.

"You relieved us of duty?" Interupted Artemis.

Bruce sighed, all he really wanted to do was go back to bed with some of Alfred's cookies, Damn teenagers.

"Well I really need you yo do this,"

"Works for us," Wally grinned.

"Team report to the mission room," Batman's voice boomed through the speakers, he winced, too noisy. Conner, M'Gann, Raquel, Zatanna and Kaldur rushed into the room excited, finally a mission!

"So where are you sending us?" Grumbled Conner.

"Into Gotham, not far, the league has been tipped that some of Gotham's deadliest villains are planning something, I need you to find out what, and if necessary, stop them."

"Who tipped you guys?" Artemis frowned.

"The source was Icicle Jr. and from the tips we've been given we've found it to be true, but it could still be a trap, be on high alert."

"How deadly are we talking here?" Asked Wally.

"Poison Ivy, The Scarecrow, Harley Quinn and Joker, but it is probable that Catwoman and The penguin may also be involved, these villains are loose as some escaped the cells they were in and some actually served their sentences."

Artemis winced at the thought of being reunited with The Joker, Zatanna glanced at Robin who was grinning from ear to ear, No way was he getting kicked in the face this time.

* * *

"If these villains are really dangerous why doesn't the league investigate it?" Questioned M'Gann nervously.

"Bats said it was an emergency, that generally means that the League is mostly still hungover from last night," explained Robin.

Conner Scowled, "oh so the league gets drunk and when they can't handle it the next day they call on the sober sidekicks?"

"Pretty much,"

"But Batman didn't seem so bad?"

"Looks can be deceiving, we are talking about the man who was caught doing the tango with your Uncle J'onn last night, this morning Alfred had to blackmail him into getting out of bed," cackled Robin.

"Dude how did he blackmail bats and get away with it?"

"Well you didn't hear it from me, but lets just say that Bruce has a weakness for Alfred's cookies."

The team were getting into the bioship and getting ready to leave whilst talking about the night before.

"Hey Raquel, did you enjoy it last night," Artemis asked, "Sorry I didn't get round to talking to you I was busy annoying Roy and putting plasters on my toes," she glared at Wally, she had learnt the hard way that he wasn't very light on his feet when dancing.

"Oh yeah it was great, Me and Kaldur were-" she was cut short when M'Gann yelled out.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?"

"M'Gann please, I was only asking!"

"SO I CAN'T HANDLE IT CAN I?"

"No, Yes- Uh,"

"Knew it." M'Gann stomped onto the ship leaving Conner looking bewildered.

"Smooth moves Supey,"

"GET ON THE FUCKING SHIP WE ARE GOING!" M'Gann screamed from inside the Bioship, they all rushed on.

"M'Gann please I was-"

"Conner. Not. While. I'm. Driving. The. Ship."

"I could drive-" Robin never finished his sentence, If looks could kill he thought as he shrunk back into his seat under M'Gann's gaze.

Raquel elbowed Kaldur lightly, "What happened?"

"Conner attempted to stop M'Gann from going on the mission because of the implied amount of danger," he whispered.

"Oh and is there something wrong with Zatanna, she seems quiet,"

Kaldur shrugged, out of all the people on the team Zatanna seemed the one he was least acquainted with.

Robin had noticed it too, he frowned, Zatanna hadn't said a word to him or anyone all morning, something was up.

"Zee," he poked her shoulder, "are you okay?"

"Hrm? Yeah I'm fine," she lied.

Robin sat back and folded his arms, why wasn't she telling him? Argh.

"Uh oh, lovers tiff" joked Wally to Artemis, she slapped the back of his head.

"Don't joke, there's something really up with Zatanna, I promised Robin I would find out for him,"

"Isn't he supposed to be the detective?"

Artemis opened her mouth but M'Gann stopped her,

"We're here."

* * *

**GUYS!**

**Right I have two storylines one with an own character one without,**

**Please tell me, YES/NO on OC?!**


	21. Back on the Job

**with 3 votes to 2 it was no on OC so, storyline A it is:D**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"Miss Martian link us up,"

_"Link established,"_

_"Robin who can you see," Kaldur asked down the telepathic link._

_"Are you sure you want to know, its pretty bad,"_

_"Fuck sake Robin, don't joke now!" Zatanna managed to sound angry._

Robin was taken aback, Zee had never been angry with him.

_"Robin, hun, we can still hear you," explained Raquel._

_"Oh shit, Sorry, right from here I can see Ivy, Joker and Harley but wait... there's Scarecrow and Catwoman."_

_"Joker?" squeaked Artemis,_ Zatanna rested a hand on her shoulder,

_"You've got us this time," _Artemis smiled weakly at her.

_"How do you want to do this Aqualad?"_

_"Miss Martian can you get in and find out what their planning?"_

_"YOUR SENDING HER IN ON HER OWN?"_

_"Superboy she's the only one who can go in unnoticed!"_

_"Don't you think I can handle it? She hissed._

_"Fine."_

M'Gann pulled her hood over her face, camouflaged and flew in the warehouse through a hole in the roof.

_"I'm in,"_ She watched as Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, The Scarecrow and Catwoman stood in a circle with Joker sat on some crates at the side playing with a knife. The doors swung open with a bang and M'Gann flew to hide behind some more crates.

"Ahh Junior, nice of you to join us," the Joker cackled, M'Gann peeped over the boxes to see Icicle Jr he was looking up at the windows in the ceiling.

_"Miss Martian to Robin, I think Junior knows we're here,"_

_"M'GANN BEHIND YOU!"_

M'Gann looked at her hands, she had decamouflaged without realizing and she could feel someone behind her, she turned around and stared into the twisted face of Scarecrow.

"So much for trying to get intel without getting captured," Kaldur rolled his eyes, "Robin... Robin.. where did he go?"

"Where did everyone go?" Rocket looked through the window, "Oh there,"

"Ah, it's the sidekicks,"

"Have we met?"

"Leave the jokes to me Birdie, Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Are you going to introduce me to yours?"

"I'm sure you can get yourselves acquainted," Laughed Joker as he stepped aside to let Harley launch herself at Robin, "Get them."

Catwoman immediately went for KF and Rocket, the Boy wonder was trying to wrench Harley Quinn off him, Artemis found herself dodging punches from Icicle Jr, Zatanna sliced her way through plants to get to Ivy, Conner and Kaldur were attempting to get to Joker without getting shot in the process and M'Gann was trying to dodge creepy gas bombs that Scarecrow was launching at her.

* * *

"KF stay away from the Claws," called Rocket as she narrowly missed losing an eye, "AND QUIT STARING AT ARTEMIS!"

"But she's hot- Right head in the game,"

"Aw are you jealous Pinkie?" Catwoman teased as Rocket flew just out of her reach, "anyway Pinkie he's way out of your league." she pulled out her whip and caught Rocket around the ankle,

"FOR FUCK SAKE LITTLE HELP?!"

"Right," Kid Flash sped over and stole the whip and let Rocket free, "Souvenir," he grinned.

Catwoman screamed at him and ran at him only to be faced with Rockets foot,

"For your information, my standards don't sink that low," she hissed as the cat.

"Hey!" Wally raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Twice in one week my darling, it must be Christmas," Harley smiled smugly, he was desperately trying to wrestle her off, but she had him pinned to the floor and she leaned over him dangerously close to his face.

"Fuck off Harley,"

Harley widened her eyes, "Don't let Batsy hear you say things like that!" Robin pulled up his legs and kicked her off him, she flew back and hit the boxes.

"Ow baby, that hurt," she wined, "I do not like this new you," she pulled out her gun and pointed it at him, Robin dodged one, two, three shots, "Argh! STAND STILL YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Don't let Joker hear you say things like that," Robin smirked, Harley smiled evilly,

"Fine then, if I can't hit you, I'll hit her," She pointed it at Zatanna who was busy trying to escape vines and plants,

"NO!" Robin roared, "ZATANNA LOOK OUT!"

Zatanna's head whipped round and she saw the gun pointed at her and murmured something, Harley pulled the trigger but nothing happened,

"Oh you bitch!" She screeched just before Robin kicked her in the face.

* * *

"Cam, CAM, FOR FUCK SAKE!" Artemis dodged a block of ice and spun round tripping him in the process, she straightened up and he stared at her,

"Artemis? Is that you? Why are you here?"

"I changed,"

Icicle growled, "For the worse I see,"

"I miss what you used to be," Artemis sighed before shooting an arrow at him that tied him up.

"You don't choose what family your born into," he hissed.

"But its your life Cam! You can do whatever the fuck you want with it! But you've made your choice and I've made mine," Artemis stepped away from him trying to hide her tears, her best friend from her childhood was gone...

* * *

"Ah crap," Zatanna held her cheek, blood trickled out of the cut Ivy had just created, "I'VE GOT A DATE TONIGHT!"

Ivy laughed, "Aw sorry dear, hope he likes scars because that one isn't going anywhere for a while," then something flew over and hit her in the face, Zatanna turned round to see Robin grinning goofily,

"So your still coming tonight,"

"Wouldn't miss it,"

"I'm going to be sick," moaned Ivy

Zatanna rolled her eyes at the green freak sprawled on the floor, "Eit reh pu" then paused, "Gag reh,"

"Your amazing," sighed Robin, then he looked up,

"Well kiddies this has been entertaining," Joker snarled, the turned to look at Conner and Kaldur who were pinned to the wall with knives and Scarecrow was clutching M'Gann around the neck as she figited frantically at his grip, "But we must be off," Scarecrow dropped M'Gann and disappeared along with Catwoman and Joker in a cloud of smoke.

"HOW DARE HE LEAVE ME," Screeched Harley.

"OH SHUT UP!"


	22. Don't Touch

**Ok guys, its not like I'm screaming or anything but come on, WE FUCKING HIT 10,000 PAGE VIEWSSS! ASDFGHJKL**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO FRICKING MUCH!:* THANK YOUUUU!**

**Oh, calming down now, ok, wheww..**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"Are you sure you can drive this thing girlie? Aren't you like 8?"

"I'M 16 IN EARTH YEARS, SHUT UP OR I'LL DROP YOU OUT HERE AND WATCH YOU SPLAT!" M'Gann screeched at Harley Quinn, Batman had been specific that they had to drop their captives at Arkham.

"You don't look it, how do you pull boys when your green? AGH," Harley was cut off because Ivy who was sat next to her head butted her,

"I'M GREEN TOO BITCH!"

Zatanna sighed, "Gag yvI dna yelraH," two strips of tape appeared around their mouths, they frowned as Catwoman and Icicle laughed.

"Thank you," Kaldur sighed, "relief at la-," he stopped to watch Rocket hobble in from the back of the ship on makeshift crutches Robin and Artemis had made for her.

"Its only a small break, but we'll have to put a cast on it when we get back," Robin explained.

Rocket glared at Catwoman as Artemis helped her into a chair, "Next time I see you I will personally rip your fricking claws out!" She hissed at her, Catwoman looked genuinely terrified. Artemis walked past Wally and slapped the back of his head.

"OW, What was that for?"

"You were busy doing other things to help Rocket, Kid Idiot!"

Wally opened his mouth but was cut off by Catwoman jeering, "If I remember, he was staring at you honey, but you see there's a problem, he's out of your league," she smirked.

"No way is this my fault!"

"You looked dead sexy fighting me Archery Girl," Icicle joined in.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that," Wally defended.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP,"

Everyone turned wide eyed to Zatanna who stormed red faced to the back of the ship.

"She's a little shit, ain't she?" Icicle murmured.

"Shut up," Robin sighed as he rested his head on the desk full of buttons in front of him.

"Come on dude, what did you do?"

"It wasn't me, I don't think..."

"You should talk to her," Artemis advised.

"But what if is my fault, please can you talk to her?"

"No!"

"Arty please," Robin looked at her pleadingly. Even though he had a mask over them, Artemis knew what is eyes would look like and caved.

"Fine," she stood up as the Bioship made her chair melt away.

"I'll come too, Robin can you fly?" M'Gann got up and followed Artemis.

"Does this mean I get to be part of a guy conversation?" Rocket asked as she tried to stretch her legs but winced at the pain.

"Aw does it hurt pinkie?" Cooed Catwoman.

"Forget Arkham, next time I get to wrap my hands around your neck I'll give you hell!" Catwoman cowered away.

"Guys do you think Zatanna's mad at me?"

"Only a small break, fuck you Robin," Rocket murmured and winced as Kaldur pulled her legs onto his lap, "depends if you've given her a reason to be,"

"Yeah dude, you fine, unlike Mr smoothie over there," Wally jabbed a thumb in Conner's direction.

"Its not my fault!" Complained Conner.

"Oh purrrlease, let me tell you, no girl likes to be controlled, even if you are trying to protect her," Rocket rolled her eyes.

"Talking from experience pinkie?"

"ONE MORE FUCKING WORD FROM YOU AND I DON'T CARE HOW BROKEN I AM, YOU WILL FEEL PAIN!"

"But what did I do wrong?"

Kaldur looked over at Conner, "Just give her space and apologize when the time comes,"

"Now you do sound like your talking from experience," Robin raised an eyebrow.

"AH SHIT! Don't touch that," Rocket screamed as Kaldur pressed a nerve in her broken foot.

"Sorry,"

* * *

"Are you going to tell me whats going on?" Artemis put an arm around her friend.

"Its nothing," Zatanna brushed away her tears,

"Don't lie to us," M'Gann sat down.

"Remember, secrets don't stay buried,"

Zatanna gave her friends a weak smile, "Do you mind if I tell you tomorrow, I'd really like to talk to Robin about it first,"

"Right what's he done?"

"Who?"

"Robin?"

Zatanna looked at the two girls staring at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Robin is beating himself up because he thinks it's his fault,"

"He's not is he? Ah crap," Zatanna rubbed her temples.

"So its not his fault?"

"No, its no-ones fault,"

Artemis stood up, "I had better tell him," she strode off,

"M'Gann what's up with you?"

M'Gann looked at Zatanna, "I think I might of over reacted a bit with Conner," she sighed, "I mean he's only trying to protect me,"

"You said so yourself though, on a mission your a teammate not a girlfriend,"

"How do you and Robin do it?"

Zatanna blushed, "Well we're not officially together,"

"Whatever, I should apologize shouldn't I?"

"Hell no! Let him be the one to say sorry,"

M'Gann giggled and hugged her friend, wow things were great on Earth.

* * *

"Um Artemis, you know I love the attention and everything, but why are you hugging me?"

Artemis laughed and straightened up, "I said to myself, if Zee's mood was your fault then I'd slap you, but if it wasn't your fault I'd say thank you for looking after her,"

Robin grinned as he put it all together, "so I'm not in the doghouse?"

"Nope,"

"Hey Artemis, I'm good to you where's my reward?" Wally questioned, Artemis walked over and gave him a hug.

"Is that it?"

"Yep," Artemis smirked, "you do realize I'm now expecting you to take me out somewhere fancy like where Robin's taking Zee?"

Wally gulped, Artemis laughed, "Jokes,"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU? DON'T TOUCH THAT FOOT!" Rocket screamed at Kaldur again.


	23. Dates and Daddybats

**Ok, so we're not far away from 100 reviews, which is amazing as this is my first Fanfic:D**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"Bruceee?"

"What is it Dick," Bruce gritted his teeth, be had battled his headache and hangover but the kid had been so annoying since he got home.

"Have you seen my tie?"

"Which one?"

"Dark blue."

"Nope, but I've got one in the wardrobe over there."

"Thanks," Robin walked over to Bruce's big wardrobe and selected a deep midnight blue tie, He knew it was Zatanna's favorite, while he knotted it up the phone rang, Bruce reluctantly answered it.

"Hello? Wally? Slow down? What? Oh right, How did you get this number? Right, Okay one second," Bruce cupped his hand over the end of the phone and looked at Dick who was grinning sheepishly, "What have I told you about giving this number out?"

"Oh come on, its only Wally!" He took the phone from him, "Hi, What? No I'm not? Is it that desperate? Look you know I'm busy, fine I'll ask, I know I am," he put the phone to his chest, "Hey Bruce,"

"WHAT?!"

"Did you find out the plan that the bad guys were planning today?"

"That was why I sent you, I can't help it if your 'team' can handle a simple recon mission!"

"Wally I'm going to have to call you back." Dick pressed the red glowing button on the phone, "we can handle it! Don't pretend you've never failed a mission! Besides we put four of Gotham's most dangerous villains behind bars! So it wasn't a complete fail!"

"You were supposed to find out what their planning!"

"I can't believe you! If you knew we couldn't handle it, why send us?"

"TO KEEP YOUR LITTLE JOKE OF A TEAM BUSY SO YOU KIDS WOULD STOP PESTERING ME!"

Dick clenched his teeth together and marched towards the door, as he put his fist around the handle he felt a weight on his shoulder.

"Son I-,"

Dick looked at him, "I am not your son," he brushed off his hand and slammed the door.

* * *

"OW,"

"Sorry,"

"Stop pulling!"

"Stop resisting!"

Zatanna sighed as Artemis yanked a Brush through her hair, "Robin will be here in 10 minutes!"

"I'd get it done faster if you would quit moving! I can't believe your not just wearing the dress you wore to the dance?"

"I can't wear something he's seen me in before!"

"Why not?"

"Its just wrong! Besides I look amazing in this dress too," Zatanna joked.

"Can't argue with that,"

"WALLY GET OUT!" Artemis screeched.

"Sorry babe, I've come to tell you Rob's here,"

"Shit, Artemis, hurry up,"

"I'm done."

* * *

"Wow," Robins jaw dropped open, and his eyes widened behind his shades. Even though the team knew who he was, he still wore the glasses to hide his emotions. Or at least most of them.

Zatanna looked amazing in a sleek tight black dress with a slit up the side that revealed a pale leg whenever she stepped forward.

"So where are we going?"

"Ah surprise, See you later guys," Robin grinned as he lead Zatanna to the Bioship.

"Really we're going in the bioship?"

Robin sighed, "Well I had an argument with Bruce so I couldn't get Alfred to take us,"

"Alfred?"

"Butler, the closest thing I've got to a grandfather."

"Oh, I am sorry,"

"About what?"

"What happened to you," she looked at him with big wide eyes, she was about to sit in one of the chairs but Robin caught her as she walked past and pulled her onto his lap,

"Its not your fault," he sighed, "now please can we not talk about the past, just for tonight?"

Zatanna smiled, "But don't you remember when I first came to the cave? You were really adorable, getting in there to introduce yourself first," she laughed.

"That isn't the funniest, you need to get Artemis to tell you the origin of Wally's 'Baywatch' nickname," he chuckled as he took the ship down, Zatanna peered out as he pulled her off the ship.

"Oh my, we're going here?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Its expensive!"

"Your point?" He grinned as he took of his sunglasses,

Zatanna sighed, "Hello Zee, boy billionaire is taking me out."

Robin laughed at her M'Gann impression, and pulled her into the restaurant.

"Ah hello Master Grayson," a tall smartly dressed greeted them,

"Hello James, Can I take Bruce's normal table please?"

"Of course, I assume you are well? And hello to you miss,"

"I'm fine, Oh and This is Zatanna, Zatanna this is James."

"Nice to meet you, you two just call me over if you need anything," the man dashed off.

* * *

"Zatanna can I ask you something?"

Robin looked at her, this even had been amazing, but there was something he had to find out.

"Mmm?" She took a sip out of her glass,

He assumed that meant yes and carried on, "well, are you going to tell me what was up?"

"Oh its nothing," she murmured still having her glass to her lips,

"Don't say that Zee, if somethings up, I need to know!"

"Why?" She hissed.

"So I can help,"

Zatanna sighed, "I'll tell you later," she couldn't help it, but she kept putting it off, telling people about her problems, "I'd rather enjoy our time,"

"Well why don't you stay at Wayne manor tonight? Its that or we go back to the cave?" Robin smirked.

"I'd like to see Bruce's place," she grinned.

"James, Bill please!"

* * *

"Will M'Gann mind me keeping the bioship overnight?"

"Relax boy wonder, I've text her saying that I'm staying here," Zatanna grinned at him as they walked up the steps to the house, their arms linked. Robin knocked on the big door expecting Alfred to open it, but no-one did. He sighed and fished in his pocket for the keys.

"So when I see the place, do I get to see the batcave?" Zatanna smirked,

"Ahhh, not yet," he winked at her and moved his arm around her shoulders, Zatanna stared up at him, as the lock clicked he lent down to press his lips on hers, he had missed her being there, so close to him.

As he heard the door swing open, he pulled away,

"Er, hi Bruce," then he stopped, "Clark? What are you doing here?" Robin frowned as he pulled Zatanna in and closed the door, he could see Alfred behind the man, his eyes red. Something was wrong, Alfred never cried, "What's going on?" He heard the words slip out of his mouth.

Clark took off his glasses and looked at the boy, Robin could see his eyes were puffy and red too,

"Dick, its Bruce..."


	24. I hate you

**I'M BAAAACCKK!**

**Sorry its been so long, but I've been on holiday, it was crap, thanks for asking, yeah so I got back yesterday and I could not wait to get this post up, **

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I left you all on a bigggggggg cliffy, but yeah so here's the next chapter.**

**Please don't kill me for being so long to post!**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"Ha! Funny joke Clark, now really where's Bruce," Robin frowned at the larger man when he felt a hand on his shoulder and it wasn't Zatanna's because both of hers were glued to her face, covering her mouth which had formed a small O.

"Master Richard, Master Clark is telling the truth," the soft voice of Alfred drifted from behind him.

"W-what happened to him," Robin was determined to stay strong, but the cracks in his voice had started to show, No, he was not going to break down, Bruce would have his head if he cried at all now.

The four of them were still stood in the large open hallway of Wayne manor, the silence was murder, all that could be heard was the sound of the fire crackling in the other room. Robin was sure the temperature had dropped about 20 degrees the moment Clark opened his mouth.

"You know how the team apprehended Harley Quinn, Icicle Jr., Poison Ivy and Catwoman?"

Robin nodded silently and one of Zatanna's hands moved from her mouth and stroked the cut on her cheek that was still red and sore from her encounter with Ivy this morning.

Clark sighed and carried on, "Well, Bruce went out just after you left with Zatanna, I think to scope Gotham, but he never came back, Alfred rang me and myself, Flash and GA went out to find him,"

Clark stopped and focused on a spot in the air that seemed more important than telling Robin why he was here and Bruce wasn't.

"CLARK!" Robin snapped, fast losing his patience, "Tell me why Bruce isn't here, Tell me why he's in a hospital, TELL ME!"

They all jumped, Robin never shouted, ever, not even when he sent his friends to their deaths in a training simulation, not even when Wally was being deliberately annoying to get Artemis's attention, not even when he argued, he may of raised his voice, but he never shouted. Ever.

"Well when we got there, we were too late, Joker and Scarecrow had got to him first, currently Oliver and Barry are recovering from the shocks of inhaling too much of Scarecrows gas, and well Bruce is in a coma, But he's stable," Clark quickly finished, and looked up at the kid who stared at him like he was about to rip him limb from limb.

* * *

"Oh so you decided to show your face," Roy snarled as Artemis walked into the white room where he and Dinah were sat by Oliver's pale hospital bed waiting for him to wake up again.

"Oh be quiet Roy, I've been with Wally and Robin," she hissed back.

"Dicks here?" Roy widened his eyes at the arrival of the boy who he adopted as a younger brother.

"3rd door on the left, he's with Bruce and Diana," Artemis sighed.

"Thanks," Roy smiled as he jumped up, then realized and snapped his face back to his usual scowl.

Once Roy was out of the way Artemis sat opposite Dinah and took Ollie's hand, she hated how helpless her mentor looked, lay still in between the pristine sheets, the monitor behind Dinah was the only thing making a sound in the room until there was a shuffle near the window, Artemis's head snapped up and spotted M'Gann sat on the window sill staring out into the stars. She wondered why she was there until Dinah bit her lip and muffled a sob with her free hand. M'Gann got up and put an arm around her.

Of course, M'Gann, the one who put others before herself, the one who seems to happy all the time but can calm down faster than Wally could run to the fridge, the one who is always a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen.

"I should of been there," Dinah whimpered, M'Gann shook her head,

"You didn't you what was going to happen, he'll be fine, they all will," she smiled.

They continued to watch him sleep in silence, but that soon stopped when there were shouts from outside, Artemis and M'Gann got up and left Dinah.

They were so shocked at what they saw, Robin, the usually the calm one, was what it looked like, attempting to murder Clark, he was fighting off Roy who was trying to keep him at bay while Wally tried to calm him down, but failing as he was talking too fast no-one could understand what he was saying, above the murmurs and tuts of the people around them and the jumble of words from Wally everyone could heard the pained shrieks coming from Robin.

"WHY?! THE ONE MAN WHO ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT ME AND YOU'VE LEFT HIM LIKE THIS? I hate you Clark Kent."

Robin went limp and Roy put him down, he walked back into Bruce's room with his head bent down as if ashamed.

Conner elbowed the larger man, "Was it really your fault?"

Clark sighed, "Yes, unfortunately," was all he could manage to say.


	25. No getting him up

**Heyyyy, Righty I know some of you might be confused, NEVER FEARR! All is about to be explained!:D**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

Wally slumped in his chair and racked his mind to piece together the he last hour, he sighed as he let his head fall back.

"You okay?"

Wally opened his eyes, his Aunt was eyeing him up suspiciously,

"Yeah fine," he closed his eyes again, Flash had fallen asleep again, or rather knocked out by the a million drugs the doctor seemed to have put him on, leaving him and his Aunt Iris to watch over him. Oh and Bruce's butler popping in occasionally offering condolences and Tea, stereotypical Brit.

"Don't lie to me Wally, what's going on?"

Damn, how is it that everyone seemed to know when there was something wrong before he had even figured it out himself?!

"I'm fine, really!" He replied with as much energy as he could muster, "I'm going for a walk,"

"Wally, we both know you don't walk, ever," his Aunt smiled but dropped the subject and let him leave.

He had barely stepped out the building when he was bombarded by Raquel limping up to him on her crutches.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"Hey Rocket, what are you doing here?" He gave her a weak smile, "where's Kaldur?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she grimaced, "your Aunt sent for me to pick you up, you and the others,"

Wally frowned, so that's why Iris had to 'go and make an important call' after Dick had kicked off.

"Right, but why are you in your pajamas?"

Raquel looked down as if she'd only just realized what she was wearing, she had pulled on some boots and a hoodie but her flowery blue pajama bottoms were clearly not supposed to be part of her outfit,

"Well I had to rush from the cave and well, I was just about to fall asleep,"

"Sorry,"

She gave him a comforting smile, "its not your fault," Rocket yawned, "now lets wrestle Robin into the car,"

* * *

"I am not moving! What if he wakes up?" Robin protested.

"Then you will be the first to know, Master Richard," Alfred attempted to move the boy towards the door, but Robin froze, refusing to budge.

"I am not going anywhere."

Artemis, Zatanna, Alfred and Roy were all stood in Bruce's room trying to get Robin to get in Raquel's car.

Artemis sighed, "Frankly, you don't have a choice," she nodded to Roy who scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder and carried the fighting teen out.

"Was that really necessary Miss Crock?" Alfred frowned after Roy.

Artemis shrugged then followed and Zatanna answered for her,

"We both know he'd never go otherwise," she paused, "Thanks," Zatanna gave him a quick hug and dashed after them.

Robin had stopped resiting so Roy let him walk,

"I don't like you Roy," he glared as he jumped in the front of Raquel's beat up car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dick," Roy smirked, Artemis frowned at him,

"Tomorrow? Your not coming?"

Roy shook his head, but Raquel stopped him,

"Oh yes you are! You need your sleep!"

"I won't fit! And can you even drive with your foot Raquel?!" He protested.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP I'M FINE ITS AN AUTOMATIC! I ONLY NEED ONE FOOT! Zee, sit on Rob's knee, Now get in Ginger!" The lack of sleep was clearly catching up with Raquel, her sharpness shut up Roy and he squeezed in the back next to Wally. Robin opened his door and let Zatanna scramble in, she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, she was expecting him to do the same, but he didn't, Robin stiffened and shifted in his seat so she had to move her arms.

Raquel noticed and raised an eyebrow in her rear-view mirror at the trio in the backseat, they looked at each other and shrugged, Raquel bit her bottom lip and gripped her wheel, trying not to fall asleep.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be getting back to bed?"

"Shouldn't you shut up?"

"Tetchy!"

Artemis sighed, "Sorry," she looked up at Wally, he looked concerned.

Raquel had dropped them back off at the cave where only M'Gann was still awake, Conner had gone to bed when they went back, and once Kaldur was asleep, there was no waking him up.

They had all got changed, but none of them had really meant to go back to sleep. So they just sat in silence on the big leather couch.

Raquel bit her nails. Zatanna stared into the distance curled up in the corner seat. Artemis played with a clump of her hair. Roy frowned deep in thought. Wally closed his eyes. Robin covered his face with his hands and rolled his head back. M'Gann was stood up in the kitchen absentmindedly stirring mugs of hot chocolate.

Zatanna pulled her head up,"What time is it?"

M'Gann cocked her head to one side to get a better look at the clock on the wall, "3am," she yawned.

"Tired Zatanna?" Raquel smirked, "I know this is crap timing, but how was dinner with our boy wonder?"

Zatanna blushed and there was a faint snigger coming from Robin's direction, "Uh, well, um, it was lovely," Zatanna stuttered.

Wally turned to Robin, "it wasn't Clark's fault you know-,"

A cold, heartless laugh stopped him in his tracks,

"Is that what he told you?"

Wally frowned, "No Rob-"Robin interrupted him again,

"Do you even know what happened? What they did to Bruce?"

"Yeah, I mean-"

"Do you REALLY?!"

"Well clearly I'm missing something!"

"4 hours before Clark pulled on the cape! 4 hours after Alfred called him! Clark thought that he was just exaggerating and brushed it off, he didn't go out to find him until Alfred rang a THIRD time, and that could have cost Bruce his life!" Robin glared at Wally.

"You're not the only one who could have lost someone you care about Robin!" Artemis shot back, Me and Roy might have lost our mentor and Wally might have lost his Uncle!"

"ARTEMIS!" M'Gann screeched at her, causing them all to jump, "Robin has every right to be angry, what if something had happened? What would happen to him then?!"

"Please don't talk about me as if I'm not here," Robin whispered, then silently got up and left them.

Once he was out the room Artemis flopped down in between Wally and Roy and rubbed her forehead, Wally took one of her hands away from her face and squeezed it. Roy moved over a bit to let M'Gann sit down and almost squished Zatanna in the process, Rocket nudged her,

"What really happened? We noticed how cold he was with you in the ca- Kaldur?!"

They all turned round, and a tired looking Kaldur was stood in the doorway in a pair of pajama trousers,

"What was all that shouting? Why did Robin just bite my head off? Roy? What are you doing here?!"

They all looked at Rocket,

"You didn't tell him?" Roy frowned,

Rocket rolled her eyes, "don't look at me like that! He was asleep, and when he's gone, there's no getting him up, This is a miracle!"


	26. The Aftermath

**Heyyyy guyzzz:D**

**GUESS WHO'S BACKKKK:D**

**That's right, I'm alive, Sorry I haven't posted in like ageeeess but I've had major writers block and I've just started my GCSE's and god things are hard, but I'm on my weeks holiday, phew,**

**Okay shutting up now on with the good stuff:)**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

M'Gann stretched and sat up. She yawned, wait why was she on the couch?

Oh yes...

She gazed around her, they had drifted off, God, they were adorable when they are asleep, she smiled and giggled inwardly, Wally had his arm around Artemis who was cuddled up against him, Raquel was lay with her head on Kaldur's knee whilst the Aqualad himself had slipped a bit and not leaning against Roy. Superboy was sat on the end, his arms folded, frowning in his sleep with Wolf curled up at his feet.

Zatanna wasn't there.

Neither was Robin.

M'Gann frowned, there were voices drifting from the main bit of the cave, she got up carefully trying not to nudge Artemis or fall over Wolf, and floated out.

_"You are going nowhere Richard Grayson!"_

_"Move Zatanna, now!"_

_"No!"_

_"MOVE!"_

_"I didn't want to have to do this, eit mih pu!"_

M'Gann floated in soundlessly and landed next to Zatanna who gave her a weak smile, and stared at Robin who was struggling with Zatanna's ties on the floor,

"You're immature Zatanna," he sighed,

"I've told you, you're not going anywhere until you've explained it to everyone!" Zatanna looked drained, she was shaking with lack of sleep and looked as if she was about to crumble at any second.

Robin stared at her, glaring through his sunglasses, "I hate you," he hissed.

Zatanna looked taken aback, froze, then cracked as tears spilled over her big blue eyes. She bit her lip and walked into the living room.

"Zee I..." Robin began, the ties rooting him to the spot loosened and he got up. He began to walk towards the Zeta tube but looked back at where Zatanna had walked off, his eye caught M'Gann's big pleading ones. She shook her head and he sighed and gave in, and allowed himself to be dragged into the living room.

Artemis was awake, her and Roy were in the kitchen discussing what to make for breakfast, Zatanna was stood at the sink shakily getting herself a drink.

M'Gann nodded at Robin encouraging him to go and apologize, then left him to go and split up Artemis and Roy who looked like they were about to murder each other using the surrounding kitchen utensils.

Robin took a deep breath, "Zee?"

She didn't respond but from the small flinch she gave, he knew she heard.

"Zatanna..." She continued to ignore him her shaky hands struggling with the tap.

"Let me help you," he moved an arm around her waist,

"NO!" She spun round, making him jump back, "STOP!" Zatanna hurled her cup onto the work top, smashing it and stormed off.

"What the hell was that?!" A half asleep Wally jumped up,

"Zatanna," Artemis gawped barely blinking,

"Mother nature is strong this month with that one," Rocket raised an eyebrow, Robin shot her a disgusted look, "what?"

Robin sat down with his head in his hands, and the room fell silent, except for the sound of M'Gann and Roy clearing up shards of glass.

**"Team, report to the Bioship in 10 minutes."**

****Zatanna's voice came through the speakers and everyone looked at each other, then dashed off to change and see what's going on.

"Zatanna what are you doing?!"

They were all stood in the Bioship staring at the young magician who was sat in the main seat preparing to take off.

She looked at them blankly, "we're finding Scarecrow."


	27. Not one, But both of us

**I'm on a rollll guysss!**

**?: No-one cares, shut up.**

**Lyric: Who the hell are you, get out of my head.**

**?: I'm your brain, but I'd prefer to be called bubbles thank you very much!**

**Okayy, sorry felt the need to share that,**

**Bubbles: Get on with it!**

**Shut up,**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"Zatanna this is madness! Scarecrow is one of the biggest, baddest members of the crime world!"

"Turn this around, this isn't safe!"

"Zatanna! Do you even know what your doing?!"

"Zee, please.."

"SHUT UP!" Zatanna glared at them, "all of you! You have a problem? Get the hell off the ship then! If I go alone, so be it!"

Nobody moved, except to sit down as Zatanna put her hands out on the controls and took off,

"Great," she remained emotionless and gritted her teeth,

Wally turned round and looked at Robin with wide eyes,

"If I die, make sure Batman gets my poster of Flash," he tried not to burst out laughing,

"Not funny,"

"Come one dude, you know it wasn't Supey seniors fault..."

Robin sighed, "It was mostly..."

Zatanna glared at him, "How did you come to that conclusion Boy Wonder, I'm sure the rest of the team would like to know how you cleverly devised in your head that it was Clark's fault..."

"Woah, did you two fall out or something? What is going on?" Rocket quipped,

Kaldur stopped her, "one problem at a time Raquel, carry on Robin,"

"Well, Batman went out looking for Joker and Scarecrow, except if he found them her would call in Green Arrow, Superman and Flash. Obviously Bats found them and engaged, calling in back up in the process, GA and Flash got there quickly but the man of steel himself never showed up even though he had agreed to be back up, Bats, GA and Flash got knocked down quickly and didn't return, it wasn't until Alfred rang him did he go out. His excuse being that 'he was otherwise engaged' meaning he was with a girl. They sent distress signals and everything, he just ignored it." Robin growled.

"Next time I see him he is going to pay for this," Artemis frowned and nodded at Roy.

"But that's not really Superman's fault?" M'Gann didn't get it,

That was it, Robin had enough, "HE ONLY HELPS WHEN IT SUITS HIM! TO ALL OF YOU HE'S SOME GOD-LIKE FIGURE BUT HE'S REALLY NOT, HE IS THE MOST SELF CENTERED MAN I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF MEETING!"

"Robin you do not mean that," Kaldur comforted,

"Yes I do," Robin slumped in his chair, "on top of that, you are being unreasonable with me all of a sudden!" he pointed at Zatanna,

"I'M BEING UNREASONABLE?! I quote: 'I hate you' that hurts Robin," Her eyes welled up,

"I'm sorry Zee, I-"

"I can't do this now Robin, its not fair on the others," she gestured to their teammates who shifted uncomfortably in their seats,

"Right,"

The ship fell silent, M'Gann linked her and Conner up,

_"M'Gann?"_

_"Yes, I needed to talk to you,"_

_"Me first, I'm so sorry M'Gann,"_

_"No, I'm Sorry, I over-reacted, you were just worrying about me,"_

_"No, you've told me before: on a mission your my teammate not girlfriend, I'm sorry,"_

_"Its fine,"_

_"I love you, remember that,"_

_"Always,"_

M'Gann and Conner shot each other a small smile,

"You two, in the back now." Artemis pointed to Robin then Zatanna then steered them to the back of them ship, followed by Wally, "M'Gann you take the controls,"

"What the hell is with you two?!" Artemis blurted,

"Nothing..."

"Well you're not getting out of this room until you've reached an agreement," Wally pulled Artemis out of the room as the space they had just walked through morphed shut.

"ARTEMIS, GET ME OUT OF HERE! WALLY I SWEAR YOU ARE DEAD! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Artemis and Kid Flash grinned at each other and walked off leaving the magician and the bird locked in the back of the ship.

"ARTEMIISSSS!" Zatanna screeched, "Do you really think we can't get out of here?!" She raised her hands and opened her mouth to say a spell but Robin stopped her,

"Don't, if you damage the ship, it hurts M'Gann, don't, we'll just have to wait."

Zatanna slumped down against the door and Robin sat cross legged in front of her, the room silenced and they could just hear the conversation from the front of the ship,

After what felt like a lifetime Zatanna lifted her head up, He could see the tears in her eyes, "Robin, why do you hate me?"

"Oh Zee," he moved to sit next to her and put an arm around her, she flinched but didn't move, "I didn't mean what I said, with everything going on it just bubbled up, I'm sorry you suffered for it, I didn't mean to make you distraught."

Zatanna made a small noise which sounded like a mix between a hiccup and a squeak, "I'm sorry too,"

"For what?"

"I broke that glass," she sighed, "look I miss my Dad, more than anything, I got to see him for that one night then he was gone again. Who knows when I'll see him again, he's stuck inside that stupid helmet and its all my fault!" Zatanna hugged her knees and put her face in her arms.

"Is that whats been up?" He stroked her hair as she nodded, "Zee, you know you've got a family right here, Artemis, Raquel, Wally, Kaldur, M'Gann, Conner, Even Roy! Don't forget that, and... you've got me," she gave him a weak smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Guys," the door behind them had opened and Raquel stood behind them, "I hate to break this little love fest, I really do, but ya'no we're here."


	28. This isn't real: Part 1

**Oh my Goddd guys, I forgot how much I missed your comments:') they're a real kick in the butt to get this story finished:P**

**Enjoy!x**

* * *

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The team had been bickering for over an hour deciding how they should tackle the Scarecrow, they hadn't even made it off the ship yet.

"Thank you Raquel," Kaldur nodded to Rocket who grinned, "Now, we are to split off into two groups, both are to sneak in, _without_ being discovered, please, Raquel can you stay on the ship, with your foot you are not to be put at any unnecessary risk, the first group consisting of myself, Superboy and Miss Martian, Robin you will lead Zatanna, KF and Artemis going in from the roof. M'Gann will keep the two teams linked up. Remember we are here for Scarecrow, nothing else. Is that everything?"

"Not quite," Robin grimaced, "Scarecrow carries a specifically engineered hallucinogen that when breathed in causes the victim to either relive or face his worse fear, once its worn off you could of landed yourself in a hospital bed or in a padded room in a straight jacket. Well, you've seen the effects of too much of the stuff." He frowned as he thought of his mentor helpless in between the white sheets back in Gotham Hospital.

"Right, good luck guys, you need any help call me in," Rocket winked.

"No!" Robin snapped, "if the Scarecrow has the tables turned in his favor, we are getting out of there, I am not having you lot traumatized again, except this isn't a training simulation gone wrong, I've seen it drive a man to insanity, even suicide, I couldn't live with myself if that happened to you guys."

M'Gann gave a small smile, "Nothing will go wrong, I'm not in control here."

Robin sighed but said nothing. "We better go," KF laid a hand on his shoulder and M'Gann opened several hatches allowing Robin, Zatanna, Artemis and Wally to land on the roof, and Kaldur, Conner and herself to land by the back exit.

Robin opened a skylight and dropped in silently followed by the others, they watched as the masked man sat in the center of the warehouse sat on a crate at a wooden desk messing with what seemed to be a second scarecrow hood.

_"Robin scan Scarecrow," _Kaldur ordered down the psychic link.

_"Okay so we've got a coat full of gas bombs and darts, knives and I think that's a scythe next to him."_

_"You think?!"_

_"Shut up Wally, it could be a sword or something!"_

_"When have you seen Scarecrow carry a sword?"_

_"When have you seen Scarecrow?"_

_"Touche..."_

_"If you two are done here?"_ Artemis growled, _"I'm creeped out just sat here, it looks like he's constructing a second face down there!"_

_"Team, surround him, block all exits," _Kaldur took control of the situation before Robin retorted with a joke about Artemis's face.

Artemis took out her bow and stood in the shadows near the front entrance, Zatanna not far from her. Wally and Robin stayed on the surrounding balcony Kaldur, Conner and M'Gann snuck in and blocked the exits.

They began to close in on him wordlessly, barely breathing, until a laugh made them jump.

"HA! Welcome Kiddies, how may I provide my terrifying services today?" Scarecrow stood up and flashed them the sharp, gleaming blade of his scythe.

_"EVERYONE OUT NOW!_"

Before they could move four of Jokers goons jumped out and grabbed Zatanna, Artemis, Kaldur and M'Gann.

"It was nice of Joker to lend me his lackeys wasn't it children? Now they can bring you to me along with the child outside,"

"How did yo-" Artemis began,

"I'm psychotic not stupid, child, now Boy wonder and friend, please join us, I know your up there."

"I'm not coming down Scarecrow."

"Have it your way," Scarecrow gestured to one of the goons to come closer bringing their captives with them, Scarecrow stroked Zatanna's chin, "It would be a shame to put further damage on such a pretty face wouldn't it Robin," Zatanna opened her mouth to cast a spell, "Not so fast witch," Scarecrow quickly taped her mouth, "Now are you going to come and join us or are things going to get fun," Scarecrow held a dart he had whipped out of his jacket close to Zatanna's neck.

A soft thud as Robin and Kid Flash jumped down, their arms in the air above their heads.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!" The door opened and two men were carrying Rocket in grasping her wrists and ankles, she gasped, "NO! KID, ROBIN! GO!"

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Oh how beautiful Boy Wonder, touching really. It makes me sick. Now enough of this, I want to be in your heads how that little niggling fear you all have works."

"Not gonna happen!" Conner jumped over to Scarecrow and hit him straight in the face, there was a horrific crack then a thump as Scarecrow fell to the ground, smashing all the bombs and darts in his jacket.

"NO!" Robin roared as the place quickly filled up with the gas, he slumped as his eyelids grew heavy, he watched as the goons escaped leaving them, they dropped to the ground, M'Gann was already gone her body jerking like she was being electrocuted, a blood curdling scream from Raquel was the last thing he heard before it all went black.

* * *

Raquel opened her eyes, "Hello?"

She was outside her house back in Dakota City, No wait, this wasn't her current house, this was her childhood house... Behind her a police car was parked, its blue and red lights still glowing, flashing. Raquel walked up the steps and reached out to the door, but it was already open.

Strange.

She heard murmurs and clicking of a camera from upstairs, she followed the sound creeping up the stairs. There was nothing on the landing. So where were those sounds coming from? There was a light flickering from the bathroom at the end of the landing.

"Hello?" She repeated as the walked towards the glow.

Rocket rested her hand against the door and pushed gently, the door swung open and she walked in.

Della. **(*)**

A girl was slumped against the bath, like a limp rag-doll, her eyes clouded over unblinking. Dead.

"NO! NO NO NO!" Raquel spun around to face the door, only to find it had gone replaced with a white wall.

Her eyes widened, as she slowly turned back around, Della had gone, and in her place Icon was lay, motionless.

"NO!" She started banging on the white wall, glancing behind her,

"Terror is a beautiful thing isn't it my dear." Scarecrow was standing over Icon, his scythe in hand dripping with scarlet blood.

Raquel let out a scream.

* * *

**By the way, a Skylight is a window on a roof, just to clarify.;D**

***Also**** I did my research and apparently Rocket had a sister called Della who died from an overdose of crack cocaine, just in case your wondering who Della is. So I edited the previous chapter when Rocket tells the others her secret in 'unveiled' so its all right now.**

**oooooooo we're approaching the end of this story, just 2 more chapters, bet your so upset, pftt you'd be lying if you said so;)**

**I will be writing other stories, some in series 2 and some from my OC's POV, because I want to put in my OC somewhere, so yeah.**


End file.
